The New Jedi
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto uses the force to fight Orochimaru and is recruted to train as a jedi under three masters  Pairing Naruto and Ahsoka my first complete story ya
1. The Jedi Ninja

I don't own Naruto or Star wars

The New Jedi

I have an idea in my head about a crossover

Chapter 1 The Jedi Ninja

_Flashback_

_Mindscape Flashback_

Coruscant Jedi Temple

Twelve people were sitting the council room in a circle in the middle was a blond haired man with black Jedi tunic and a lightsaber on his waist. Next to him was a young Togruta with two lightsabers on her waist. She was wearing bright red and orange clothing; by the looks she looked about thirteen if not younger.

A black Jedi spoke "Skywalker the council wants you to investigate a ripple in the force; it was powerful enough to warrant our attention," said the Jedi.

Anakin bowed "yes master but which planet is it on?" asked the Jedi knight

The man took out a hologram "it's in this system cluster, very close to the unknown regions," he said.

Skywalker bow once again "I will get to it Master Windu," he said as he left with his student.

They get to the hanger and walk on to the ramp, sitting in the pilot's seat was Skywalker and his student Asoka Tano was in the co-captains seat.

In the valley of the end 

The battle at the historic site was nearly over the former friends unleashed their most powerful attacks destroying the mountain.

On one side was a raven haired boy but he looked demonic with wing protruding out of his back and he looks grey on his whole face and body. The other was blond haired boy with a cloak of red and orange energy in the shape of a fox with one tail.

"Sasuke I am bringing you back even if I have to break every bone in your body," shouted the blond.

Sasuke looks at him "why; why do you go so far for me?" asked Sasuke as he pushed the blond back with his attack.

Naruto grits his teeth "because we're friends and I will not allow you to be possessed by that snake freak," he shouted. That statement caused Sasuke to loosen his attack and get slammed in to the cliff, knocking him out.

Naruto stands up and smiles "I sense Kakashi-sensei good," thought the young ninja. A man with silver hair defying gravity runs to Naruto "Are you alright did you stop Sasuke?" he asked as he checked the blond for massive injuries. He sighed as he found out Naruto only has a shoulder wound. Naruto turns his head "make sure Sasuke is alright," said Naruto with panting breath.

Kakashi turns to his other student and glares at the knocked out genin "he should be lucky that I don't kill him for betraying the leaf," said Kakashi as he pick up Sasuke not to gently.

Naruto stood up with difficulty but his head snapped in the direction to Rice Country "Shit, Kakashi-sensei get Sasuke and leave Orochimaru is coming with back up," said the blond. Kakashi hesitates "I am not leaving you Naruto," he shouted as Naruto walks to intercept the sound leader.

Kakashi closes his one eyes a silently weeps "forgive me Naruto," he thinks as he shunshins away. Naruto turns around and face the Snake Sennin "you will not get the Sharingan Orochimaru; Kakashi left with Sasuke," said Naruto as about ten curse mark warriors appear with Kabuto behind Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looks like he is about to blow a gasket "you foiled my plans boy for the last time," shouted the snake master as he draws his sword.

Naruto take out a scroll and put blood onto it and a cylinder object appears in his hand "Never thought I would have to use this since the third gave it to me," thought Naruto.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto come here," said an older man with a grey goatee and a red and white robe with the Hokage hat behind him. A younger Naruto looking about five runs up "what is it Jiji?" he asked. The older man smiles and took out two objects. One was a cube with some kind of writing but it glowed blue, the second was a small cylinder object. "These object belonged to your family, your Grandfather Kaunda Uzumaki was part of a galactic peacekeeping force called Jedi; I don't know much but the two objects are a holocron which your mother told me only you can open it as it contains knowledge useful to you the second item is the weapon of his people called a lightsaber," said Sarutobi_

_Naruto was drooling "however I am not giving you this weapon until you prove you self worthy for safety reasons, I want you to study the holocron and learn everything you can in it I will then want you to perform what you learned," said Sarutobi. Naruto turned and face the leader "I shall do as you request Jiji," he said, he leaves the office a minute later, _

_The third looks sadden "I want him to have some kind of fighting chance in this world," thought the Hokage_

_Flashback end_

Naruto twirls the handle in his hand and with a snip hiss he activates it and an orange blade comes out.

The ten curse mark warriors charge Naruto "Naruto felt sorrow for the lives he is about to take knowing they are innocents forced to become experiments. Naruto charges the ten using no jutsu he cuts them all down with his blade but is feeling sick about what he did. He forces the feeling down and sees Orochimaru pushing chakra in his blade

Orochimaru swing and Naruto blocks the blow and spins and kicks Orochimaru, Kabuto charges but is cut down immediately.

Orochimaru tries to stab Naruto but the blond ducks under and almost cut Orochimaru in half uppercut sweep of his blade.

Near the border of Rice and Fire country as metallic ship lands in the forest and Skywalker and Asoka step out. Anakin feels the force and senses the pulse of the force two miles away.

The two run in the direction hoping to complete the mission ahead of schedule.

Naruto and Orochimaru were still in the middle of the dance of death.

Orochimaru gets a lucky shot and pierces Naruto other shoulder forcing him to drop the lightsaber. Naruto collapses on his knees arms partially immobile. Orochimaru walks up slowly and casually "you fought well but you have lost this battle," said the Snake Sennin as he raises his sword over his head ready to strike Naruto down.

Naruto looks up and smirks "do I get any last words?" asked Naruto. Orochimaru smirked "No I don't think that's necessary," he said. He is then flung back by an invisible force. Orochimaru gets back up "what the hell was?" he asked.

Naruto gets up on wobbly leg "that was my bloodline of the Uzumaki," said Naruto. Orochimaru eyes widen "what is it called?" he asked interested. Naruto narrows his eyes "it's known as the force," said Naruto as Orochimaru is flung back again.

Anakin and Asoka come to the valley and see the damage to the field "master I have a bad feeling about this," said the Togruta. Anakin and Asoka head snap toward fire country "you sense that Asoka?" asked the young knight. Asoka nods her head fearfully "it's powerful but warm as well," she said.

The two head towards the massive pulse. They get there and see a thirteen year old boy using the force and flung a sick looking man into the wall. The man gets up as Anakin and Asoka walk out to get a view of the battle. The man turns his head and shunshins to the Jedi's location he catches Anakin off guard and kicks him and chops Asoka in the neck and grabs her as a hostage he then shunshins back to Naruto location with a knocked out Asoka.

Naruto eyes widen "cowered," said Naruto as he kneels "Damn the blood loss and the injuries I received from Sasuke are getting to me," thought Naruto.

Orochimaru throws three shurikens but they are flung back Anakin steps out "let my padawan go," he said while waving his hand to the right. Orochimaru releases Asoka as she falls to the floor.

Anakin waves his hand again "you will retreat," he said. "I shall retreat" said Orochimaru as he leaves. Anakin turns around and sees a kneeling Naruto "your wounds are serious is there a village nearby?" asked Anakin.

Naruto point farther into the Land of Fire "that way there is a village twenty miles away," said Naruto.

Anakin walks toward Naruto and offers his hand but Naruto shakes his head and point to Asoka "she is knocked you will need to help her," said Naruto as red chakra surround Naruto healing some of fatal injuries.

Anakin senses the dark sides when that happened he puts his hand on his lightsaber "are you sith?" he asked with narrow eyes. Naruto chuckle "No I don't follow the dark side just dealt a bad hand at birth with causes me to have a dark side being in my body to keep it prisoner," said Naruto.

Anakin nods his head sensing no lie and walks to his down student and picks her up the two warriors and knocked out Asoka walk toward Konoha.

In Konoha Kakashi was briefing Tsunade on what happened "So I left as Naruto stared down Orochimaru and his underlings; I am sorry but I will go back to see if I can get a body and finish what Naruto started," said the masked ninja. A chunin ran into the meeting "Lady Hokage Naruto has returned accompanied by two strangers," said the Chunin. Tsunade waved him away "Anbu bring Naruto to me as well as the strangers," she said as three masked ninja disappeared from the office.

At the gate Naruto was waiting with the two Jedis until the three Anbu appeared causing Anakin to reach for his lightsaber, Naruto calmly put his hand on the older Jedi's shoulder. "Is Lady Hokage ready for us?" asked Naruto causing the Anbu to widen their eyes at the respect.

One of the Anbu gave his partner a pouch of money. Naruto eyes narrowed "I did not think that gambling was allowed between Anbu," said Naruto.

The Anbu sweated a little "Uzumaki-san you and your guests will be escorted to Hokage-sama," said the one with a horse mask as they took a shoulder and shunshined into the office.

The three appeared in the office with their guard. Tsunade rushed up to Naruto and hugged him "thank Kami you're alright Naruto; I was so worried when Kakashi told me what happened," she said.

Naruto hugged her back "I would have died if it weren't for these two," said Naruto gesturing to the two Jedis. Tsunade looked at them "can you please introduce yourself?" asked Tsunade. Of course Lady Hokage; I am Jedi Knight Skywalker this is my student Asoka Tano," said Anakin.

"I am Tsunade leader of this village," she said. Anakin nods his head "Naruto told me about you and your role in the village it's an honor to meet you," said the Jedi.

For the next hour Anakin told Tsunade about the Jedi order and she was impressed but cautious when she learned emotions are controlled.

Naruto told Tsunade about what he learned about the force and how he learned it when he was given a holocron and lightsaber after the test.

Tsunade rubbed her head "I need a drink," she said as she gets up. What is going to happen to Sasuke?" asked Naruto. Tsunade sighed "nothing bad just incarceration for attempting to defect; I already had the meeting but the civilians refused for a heavier punishment," said Tsunade. Naruto nodded his head as the Jedi bowed. Skywalker walked forward "I would like Naruto to come to Jedi Temple with his and your permission," said the Jedi.

Tsunade thinks for a moment "I want the best for him; if he wants to I will let him go to the temple," she said as Anakin left after that.

The three head into the forest

Anakin walked up to Naruto "Naruto I can have someone teach you how to control the force a lot better but I need to take you offworld," he said.

Naruto looks at Anakin "you need to ask your council if they will take me," said Naruto. Anakin sighs "that would normally be an issue but I think I can persuade them," said Skywalker.

Anakin take out a holo-communicator and turns it on. After that an image of a little green frog appears "Succeeded have you young Skywalker," said the creature. "Yes master Yoda I have found the disturbance on this planet," said Anakin.

"What have you found out young Skywalker?" asked Yoda. Skywalker sighed "a powerful warrior who can control the light and dark without becoming possessed by either," said Anakin.

Yoda thinks "is this warrior with you now," he asked. Anakin nods his head "do you need to speak to him?" asked Skywalker.

"Advisable that would be," said the Jedi Master. Anakin turned his head "Naruto can you come here?" said Anakin.

He watches as Naruto and his student is fighting in hand to hand. Naruto moves to the side and round house kicks Asoka knocking her down "Ow you hit hard Naruto," she said. Naruto help her up "now I know what the Jedi are lacking and that is hand to hand," said Naruto as he looks at Anakin "does the big cheese need to talk to me?" asked Naruto getting a smirk from Anakin and Yoda and laughter from Asoka.

Naruto gets the holo-communicator "Master Jedi what would you like to talk to me about?" he asked. Yoda chuckles "yes young warrior Master Skywalker would like you to join our ranks and learn the ways of the force," said the frog like master.

"I would be honored, but aren't I past the age of becoming a Jedi?" asked Naruto. Yoda chuckles "Right you are young warrior; exception we can make for you," said the old master.

Naruto bow to show respect "very well I will be there; but I have one last thing to do before we leave," said Naruto. Anakin nods his head as Naruto walks back to the Hokage mansion; when he got there he saw his sensei Jiraiya. Hey Ero- Sennin I have some news and a request," said Naruto.

Jiraiya turns around grumbling about disrespectable brats "I heard what happened and I am very surprised you know your mother's bloodline; what is your request?" asked the Sennin.

"I am going to hone my power and I was wondering if you can give me some jutsu scroll to work on while I am gone," said Naruto.

Jiraiya take out a piece of paper "channel some chakra into the paper and it will tell your affinity for ninjutsu," he said. Naruto take the paper and channels some chakra and the paper cuts in half making Jiraiya frown "Interesting it looks like your wind natured, unfortunately I am not versed in wind attacks but I will see what I can gather from the library. Jiraiya returns after about a half an hour and give Naruto some scrolls and a handwritten note.

Naruto eyes the note "I was able to get some advice from the only wind user in the village," said Jiraiya. Naruto bow respectfully "thank you sensei," said Naruto causing Jiraiya to look in shock "wow why the change?" he asked.

Naruto smirks "don't get use to it Ero-Sennin," he said. Jiraiya turns around grumbling "well have fun Gaki," he said.

Naruto hugs his sensei and walks back to the forest and sees Anakin and Asoka standing next to a metallic ship. The three board the ship and take off.

Naruto opens the scroll and sees a several leafs in it, Naruto read the exercise and try cut the leaf in half but is unable to get it cut; Naruto read the note and sees two tip one is the true usage as of the Kage Bushin and smiles as he create three clone and they try to cut the leaf Asoka walks in and sees the clones then blinks one then twice and then walks back thinking it was a technique from his planet.

They get to the capital world; let's just say Naruto was awed by the size of the buildings they then land on a platform and are met by an African Jedi and Master Yoda. Naruto and his companion bow to the two masters

"Greeting young one I am Master Windu and one of the two senior members of the Jedi Council and you have already met Master Yoda though the com-link," said the identified master.

Naruto looked at Yoda "a pleasure to meet you face to face Master Yoda. Yoda chuckle "meet you glade I am," he said.

The council would like to meet with you young Uzumaki," said Windu as the Jedi and the one prospect walk to the temple.

Two hours later Naruto was standing in front of the council and was giving the test which was basically guessing what was on the screen that Master Windu held. After that Master Windu put his hand on his chin "I sense a lot of darkness but it is controlled almost like cooperation," said Windu.

Naruto nods his head "I can show you why, but you have to mediate around me as I connect my mind with yours," said Naruto. The council closes their eyes and Naruto goes through hand signs "Demonic art: Mind transfer" said Naruto as his head collapses

Naruto's mindscape

The twelve member of the Jedi council find themselves in a sewer just as they were wondering where they were Naruto materialized in front of them "welcome Jedi to my mind," said Naruto.

The masters looks around "your mind; why is it like this?" asked Windu. Naruto sighs "my mind is a representation of my life. My life has not been sunshine masters," said the ninja. He motions them in deeper and walks away.

They reach a cage with a tag on it "Kyuubi can you great our guests?" asked Naruto. A giant creature appears causing all master to reach for their sabers. "There is no need for a fight; you don't need your lightsabers" said Naruto. The master calm down and take their hand off their weapons.

Welcome Jedi Masters I am Kyuubi Kitsune, the nine tailed demon," said the fox

Naruto turns to the Kyuubi "can you show them my life until I was fighting Sasuke?" asked Naruto. The Kyuubi glare at the masters "what I am about to show you is the reality of people's hatred, it was a harsh life Naruto led, but he never wavered or succumbed to hatred he is one of the purest souls in this galaxy despite his profession and he has earned my respect which is nearly imposable," said the fox.

Mindscape Flashback

_The Kyuubi closed his eyes and the scenery changes to a Hidden Leaf in flames "this is when I attack the Konoha or should I say I was forced to attack by a genjutsu after I was released from my last host Kushina Uzumaki," said the Fox._

_The masters watched as the Kyuubi decimates the warriors as the Kyuubi explains what happened "after a while I face the leader of the village in battle; he tried to talk to me and calm me down; however the man responsible used a much higher genjutsu on me after I was able to break out once. The leader Minato Namikaze faced the man in battle; using every attack he knew including the Flying Thunder God he was able to release me from the one known as Madara and the cowered fled knowing he did enough to cause me to go on a rampage._

"_Minato was left with only one choice to seal me in a new born; he could not place the burden on another child if he was not willing to make the same sacrifice so he used his son for the sealing," said the Kyuubi causing the Masters to respect the fourth a little._

_The Kyuubi showed Naruto's life causing the master respect to go higher of the blond ninja. The female Jedis were silently crying while the male Jedis balled their fist but calmed down so they don't do something rash._

_Then Kyuubi showed Naruto's school life and the sabotage done to his education causing the whole council frown at the disrespect the teachers showed Naruto. From that point was battle after battle as Naruto showed mercy to those who we're defeated by him such as Gaara and Haku. The last battle they saw was awe inspiring even to the Jedi and once again saw Naruto hold off an enemy while his sensei escaped with the traitor._

_End Mindscape Flashback_

The Kyuubi finally let go of the memories "that is basically his life, victories and defeats. What are you going to do with the Kit?" asked the fox

The master look at each other "we are not sure; we are leaning toward a trial period as a padawan for two month from there we will see if he can stay as a learner to a master," said Windu.

The Kyuubi smiled "thank you; he deserve a better life then what he has had," said the fox.

The master bow as the Kyuubi sends them out of the mindscape.

Back in the Council room

The Jedi Masters wake up and see Naruto getting up from his meditation. They walk to him and form a circle "Uzumaki we will give you a chance as a padawan in a trial base period of two months. We have to pick a master for you that will be several hours," said Master Windu.

A green Jedi with appendages coming down from his head spoke next "Hello I am Kit Fisto and I would like you to follow me to where you are staying in the temple," said the Master. Naruto bows "thank you Master Fisto," said Naruto as the two leave.

Fisto returns to the council chamber and takes his seat as Master Windu starts the meeting "I would like your opinion of the boy," said the Master.

A female Togruta like Asoka but older stood up "he is a noble soul to survive that much hatred and not kill the villagers which is within his power if he uses the Kyuubi," she said.

An alien with a mask stood up "I agree with Shaak Ti on the assessment," said the master. After hearing the masters advices Windu stands up "Now that everyone has said what is on their minds we need a proper master for Naruto. Any ideas who it should be?" said the master.

Naruto was in his room meditating when he felt someone entering through the force. He exited his activity and opened his eyes and saw Master Windu with an emotionlessly expression "We have picked you a master; come with me" he said as they walk to the council chambers.

They get there and enter they see the council looking at the two with smirks "Windu turns around "Uzumaki your new masters are. Naruto eyes widen at the implication "what do you masters?" asked Naruto.

Two of the council members stand up and one walk over and the other slither over to Naruto and Windu as the three master look at Naruto "I am your master of saber and hand to hand," said Windu and bearded Jedi with a snake tail slithers over I am your master of Strategy and force manipulation; my name is Oppo Rancisis said the snake like Jedi and finally a orange Jedi with what looks like two appendages with teeth coming from the side of his head "I will be you master of piloting and mechanics my name is Saesee Tiin.

Naruto bows "this is a great honor Masters," said Naruto. We will begin your training tomorrow get some rest padawan," said Windu.

A/N: Okay I know Jedi are supposed to show no emotion but seeing Naruto life that he led would make a hard core smuggler feel sorry but they went back to being calm. Since the most Master have taken a student they are disgusted by the way the teachers discriminated against Naruto. Anyone who doesn't know who Oppo Rancisis is; he is a Jedi who has master battle mediation and the ability to make an enemy loss their equilibrium the move is called Malacia; he is a member of the Jedi council. He died during a fight with a former master after using most of his energy at battle meditation

Next chapter Naruto will go through some training with his three masters


	2. The training and first mission

I don't own Naruto or Star wars

The New Jedi

The training from the masters and first mission

_Flashback_

_Mindscape Flashback_

Coruscant Jedi Temple

It has been a week since Naruto came to the temple and he learned a lot due to shadow clone transferring their memories; he was now with his master of strategy Master Rancisis. "Naruto I want you to play me in Dajarek if you must beat me to pass, you can play me as many time as you need to beat me," said the master. Naruto used every trick that the Master taught him and was able to take some of his pieces and won the match. He bow as the master told him how he did "not bad for an actual match you have promise, you were not reckless with your pieces and tried to keep them alive and can be a greater commander then me with practice," said the snake like master.

Naruto bows "now your next lesson starts soon," said the Jedi. Naruto leaves his master a small smile graces the masters face. Naruto walks into the simulation room and sees his piloting master there.

"Welcome young Uzumaki, we will finish your lesson in an actual space battle with this machine," said the master.

Naruto looks at the machine "what is this machine?" he asked. The master looks at it as well "this is a simulation machine this will place you in an real space battle while being safe," said the master

Naruto nods his head and gets in and activates it a beeps is heard and screen shows up "Objective destroy the opposing capital ship while losing less than two of your capital ships," Naruto grips the controls and the screen chances to a space with fighters and a capital ship. Naruto flew towards the fighter but stayed close to the capital ship. Weaving in and out as he destroys fighter after fighter dealing a major blow to the enemy. Naruto calms himself and follows the force as he destroys the first wave. Sighing he rushes the second wave dodging laser fire and taking apart the fighter with his blasters. Naruto frowns "damn I can't get close enough to disable the shield generator and take out the mother ship," he thought. Naruto then came up with an idea "let me try that," he said as he fires a missile. Naruto closes his eyes as his projectile weave in and out of fighter getting closer to the enemy main ship Naruto then opens his eyes as the missile enters the enemy ship and into the hanger. It explodes taking out the fighter squadron in side and causing a reaction as the fire in the hanger get to the engine core destroying it. The simulation ended and Naruto walked out and towards his master.

Naruto bows "well done padawan you have passed and made a risky move but it worked, but try to multitask because if you can control the missile will flying yourself rather then put it on auto pilot you will be unmatched," advised the master.

Naruto smiles "thank you master," he said. A beep is heard and Naruto takes out his com-link and sees Master Windu's holo image "Master Windu do you need something?" asked Naruto.

The Jedi Master frowns "come to the council chamber I have a mission for you," said Mace. Naruto looks apprehensive "what about my training; are you sure I am ready Master?" asked Naruto. "This mission is perfect for your former profession," said Windu. Naruto bows "very well I shall see you in the chamber," said Naruto.

Naruto walks and sees his master "you wanted to see me Masters?" asked Naruto.

"We have a mission for you," said Windu. "We have received word that Master Skywalker and Asoka Tano were captured by the CSI on this planet," said Windu as the planet appeared.

"This is Tyfon they were to infiltrate the factory and destroy it but populous was used as hostages and Anakin and his padawan were captured. You must rescue them as soon as possible, you will under the command of Master Aalya Secura she will command the space fleet while you get the ground forces," said Windu.

"Of course master," said Naruto as he leaves and goes to the troop transport. At the transports Naruto sees a Blue Twi'lek and he approaches her "Master Secura; I will be assisting you in this battle as to rescue the two stranded Jedi's," said Naruto.

The Jedi knight nods her head "Yes I received the order from the council and hope that you can get the Jedis home safely," said the female Master. Naruto goes to the ramp and board it followed by Aalya Secura. Afterwards the fleet takes off to their destination.

In the commanders cabin Naruto and Aalya were thinking up strategies to use in the coming battle. "I have a plan for my ground forces," said Naruto. "Aalya's eye brow rose "what is your plan?" she asked.

I will have the clone fight defensively and not go on the attack for at least two hours that should give them time to causes some casualties among the droids I will place them near the factory to make look like I will attack there; meanwhile I will infiltrate the main city and find information on what I can," said Naruto. Aalya looks at Naruto "how can you be in two places at once?" she asked. Naruto smiled "that is my secret let's leave it at that," said Naruto.

Over the trip Naruto was reading about the planet and saw that it was mostly plains with some forest. It has five major settlements and minor villages. After entering the system Naruto sent his clone troopers to near the factory as he himself made a shadow clone to go with his clones. The original went in a small escape pod near a village. Getting out he transforms into a bug and flies in.

He flies into the alley and turns back sealing his lightsaber in scroll he also changes his cloths with a transformation and he walks out of the alley. Naruto is wearing brown boats with a holster with a blaster; he is wearing a trench coat and a hat similar to a smuggler. He used a henge to look older Naruto goes and find the closes bar and walks in everyone turns their head and sees the blond haired man. Naruto walks up to the bar and throws some credits down "I would like to know where I can find work," said Naruto with a rough voice.

The bar tender take the credits "what is your profession?" asked the man. Naruto glared trying to act intimidating while unleashing minor killer intent "an assassin and mercenary," said Naruto as all the patrons are shaking causing Naruto to smirk. "There is a bounty office that is near the prison you can get some bounties there," said the scared bartender. Naruto looks around and turns back smiles at the bartender. Naruto get up "thank for the info keep the credits," Naruto said as he walks out. He walks to the bounty office taking note off all escape routes he can use in town. He enter the office over hears a conversation "I heard that the separatist have captured two Jedis. They just captured two a week ago," said one of them. "Good the less Jedi roaming the street the better for us and our activities," said the second thug with a laugh.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused on the force trying to penetrate the prison to sense what is going on "found them; they are in the prison with darker signature," said Naruto as he leaves and stakes out the prison "this prison has no easy entrance except the roof and a guarded door," thought Naruto as he pulls out his communicator and a holo of Aalya appears "Master I have located the captured Jedi but we have a problem; it seems that Count Dooku is here," said Naruto. Aalya thinks for a moment "your troops are fighting near the factory and are pushing the droids in they will reach the main core in a few hours," she said.

Naruto frown "I better hurry and get our friends out," said Naruto. "Naruto out," he said as he turns of the holo-link.

Naruto appears at the prison in the dark of night using all stealth skills he has and he climbed the wall using chakra he was able to avoid the spot light and went to the window he saw earlier and jumps in quietly. He walks toward the computer room and knocks out the guard and take the key card off him he then walks to the main counsel and activates it with the key card and gets a map of the detention area for highly dangerous prisoners. Naruto walk down to the basement and sees the cells as he lets the force guide him he senses pick up on signatures. He then loses the signatures "the force is being blocked the further I go in," thought Naruto as he scoffed at his stupidity for not predicting this. He starts to walk in blindly now that he can't sense anyone. He still sees the cells but without the force he can't figure out where he is heading. Naruto forms a cross Kage Bushin," whispered Naruto as three clones are formed they nod to each other and head in different directions. Naruto walks and gasps as sees Asoka bleeding from what appears to be slash marks and a head wound, he sees a disrupter on her head blocking the force from her. Naruto goes through some hands and use his camouflage jutsu hiding his presence. "A tear is seen on his face "what the hell did they do you Asoka," thought Naruto trying to get emotions under control so he is not found out. He hears walking and sees the good Count walk up to the cage holding Asoka. He enters as does his guard. He motions his hand "wake her up, I will get the information I need," said the count as the guard shocks Asoka waking her up Naruto sees her eyes and the hopelessness in them. Naruto struggled not to charge and engage the count; knowing he would lose if Dooku takes Asoka hostage even if he doesn't Naruto lacks the experience to come out in a stalemate. Naruto gives the signal and all three clones explode destroying parts of the prison. The count looks around "what happened?" he asked his guard. The guard turns on his communicator "sir they have been several explosion in three areas the fire is spreading. The Count eyes narrow "I will go to the command center you will keep guard and get the information I need I will send some droids to assist," said the sith. Count Dooku leaves as the robot guard walks into the cells and stares Asoka in the eyes "no one will rescue you or your Master," said the droid only to be cut in half causing Asoka eyes to widen at the orange lightsaber. Naruto appear out of the shadow and releases Asoka. She hugs him relieved at his appearance "we have to get the others but first to take out fashion disaster," said Naruto as he over loads the disrupter with a little wind chakra. Asoka falls down on her knees; Naruto picks her up bridal and walk silently to the next Jedi who happens to be Anakin who is still fairly better shape only a few cuts. "Can you stand Asoka?" he asked as she nods her head, Naruto silently dispatches the three battle droids and release Skywalker as well as the disrupter on his head. Anakin falls down and gets to his feet "I can't believe I am being rescued by a green padawan without said Jedi getting caught," said Anakin as he take in Asoka damaged body and growls. Naruto gives Skywalker a lightsaber he was able to get from the council before going on the mission. The exit is that way "I had a shadow clone clear the way and cause a disruption; let's go" said Naruto

The three Jedis run towards the exits and head outside the village. Naruto takes out his com-link "Master Secura we are ready for extraction," said Naruto. Aalya nods her head "it will be down in ten minutes," she said.

Naruto turns off the device. "I am surprised that a padawan was able to infiltrate the prison cause damage and rescue his comrades in the same mission," said Count Dooku as he walked up to the three Jedis. Naruto eyes narrow and he growls "perfect; not what we need right now," said Naruto as he is trying to think of a way to escape. He doesn't see and options but stall in a fight. Naruto turns his head to the two injured Jedis "both are too injured to help me against Dooku so I am on my own until the drop ship gets here," thought Naruto.

Duel of fates music

Naruto turns on his lightsaber "you going down today old man," Said Naruto as Dooku activates his and in a clash of Orange and Red the two engage in a battle. Naruto turns on his heel and tries to slash the Count. The Sith Lord parries and pushes Naruto with a force push sending him back. Naruto flips and gains control as he lands. He then charges once again meeting in the middle. Naruto slashes upward but is blocked. Naruto jumps back and puts his lightsaber away causing the Count eyebrow to rise. Naruto goes through some seals "Wind Style: Razor Wind," shouted Naruto as the wind become a tornado and rushes towards Count Dooku. The sith manages to dodges but his left arm gets caught a little getting slash marks in several areas. "Not bad for an attack; quite powerful as well," he said as he charges with his lightsaber. Naruto reactivate his own and they clash again.

In the distance Anakin was impatiently holding his breath at the battle taking place "Count Dooku is not trying and Naruto knows that he is outmatched," he thought as a transport lands. Anakin help Asoka to the ship and goes in himself. He sees a clone and tells him to get missile launcher "distract Dooku and I want the pilot to get close to the battle," said Anakin.

"Yes sir," said the two clones and one takes a launcher. On the ground Naruto and Dooku were still at it with Naruto finally cutting his chest with a flesh wound as he manages to avoid a lethal blow. Naruto sees the ship and the ramp open. A clone had a launcher and blasted Dooku but he was able to knock it off course with the force. Naruto increases his speed and jumps to the ramp making it as the ramp closes.

End duel of fates

Later on the republic capital ship Asoka was in the med bay healing slowly while Naruto was fine due to his healing powers of the Kyuubi and Anakin had minor injuries and was released later that day.

Naruto and Master Secura were briefing the Jedi Council on the massive holo communicator "Hm troubling this is," said Yoda. Shaak Ti turns to Naruto "well done young padawan on the rescue and completing the former mission," said the Togruta. Naruto bowed "thank you master but I think Dooku was playing with me and I knew I didn't have the experience to defeat him so I fought a stalling battle," said Naruto.

Yoda looks at the Padawan "there is something else I sense young padawan," said the old Jedi. You're probably sensing my anger at being not able to help Asoka and Master Skywalker from getting injuries. Both at myself for taking too long and Count Dooku torturing Asoka and Master Skywalker; I hate to say this but I will like to Rest after writing a repot and meditate on the situation," said Naruto.

"Very well take a few days off after the briefing," said Windu. Naruto bows "thank you master," said Naruto.

"Once again well done Uzumaki," stated Master Windu. A clone runs up "General Secura, General Uzumaki we have a problem," said the clone.

Naruto turns around "report," he said. General Tano is dying from blood loss," said the clone as the two Jedi look at each other "I think I can save her," said Naruto but I need two things "one is a certified medic the second is four clones to hold her because what I am going to do will hurt her a lot," said Naruto. The two rush with the needed people and get to Asoka. The four clones grab and arm and leg to hold her down "try to keep her still; when I start I want the medic to begin to bandage the wound as fast as you can; got it?" asked Naruto.

"Yes" sir said the medic. Naruto goes through some hand seals as the Kyuubi purifies some his chakra "Kit I can only a small amount so you don't die from chakra overload in your system" said the demon. Got it," said Naruto as call his technique "Forbidden Demonic Jutsu Blood Cell Regeneration," said Naruto as he place his hand that glows with purple chakra on Asoka's wound. When he does Asoka starts to struggle as the clones and Master Secura try to hold her. Asoka shot a burst of forces in all directions that is sensed by Skywalker who was running to the med bay after hearing of what happened. He gets there and sees Master Secura and Padawan Uzumaki trying to heal Asoka. "Hurry bandage it up; I can't keep this healing going it's draining my reserves," shouted Naruto as the medic starts to bandage the wound and Naruto and downgrades his power so it doesn't hurt Asoka as much. This continues for about an hour as the monitor shows that her blood levels are back to normal. Naruto wobbles a falls down in a heap. Anakin takes Naruto to a bed in the med wing and lays him down "thank you for saving my padawan Naruto," said Skywalker as he and Secura walk away.

End chapter

A/N: Okay so I have asked to make it a Harem in the review which I might or might not, I will make Asoka one of the girls and maybe Aalya Secura those might be the only two at the moment. I might just do Asoka by herself because harems don't make sense to a Jedi. As we know Dooku was toying with Naruto and Naruto was able to sneak in the prison because of his stealth train and running from Anbu when pulling a prank. I might add some angst in term of Asoka not know how to feel with Naruto. One last thing was Naruto learned a lot in a short time due to shadow clones. He will go back home for a mission but I don't know when. I got the escape scene from the old republic trailer. Thanks for reading


	3. The relaxation with unknown feelings

I don't own Naruto or Star wars

The New Jedi

The relaxation with unknown feeling

_Flashback_

_Mindscape Flashback_

Dream sequence

Dantooine

All is peaceful on the grassy plains until an explosion is heard in the distance. The camera goes forward and you see an army of Clone fighting off droids as Master Windu and Padawan Uzumaki engage the destroyer droids in a battle. "Master the one to take out the least amount of droid has to buy lunch for the winner," said Naruto. Windu shakes his head "for some reason you always win a bet between us every time we do this but I accept; but try to limit yourself you going to me go broke with your eating habit," said the master as he deflect a laser back at the one of the battle droids. Naruto smiles and slashes a Destroyer then force pushes the cut up droid into a battalion taking it out in the process. The battle ended once the commanding droid was destroyed as were the confused battle droids.

Naruto smiles "how many did you get master?" asked Naruto. Windu smiled "One Hundred Fifty; padawan," said Windu still smiling. Naruto smirks causing Windu's smiles to fade "One hundred fifty one; master," said Naruto. Windu starts to cry imaginary tear "why do I get the bottomless pit apprentice," said Windu sadden at the decrease of his wallet size in the near future.

Back at Coruscant

Naruto and Master Windu were giving their repot to the council afterword Yoda told Naruto stay while Master Windu sat down in his council chair. "Well done Uzumaki; you record is almost as good as Skywalker in terms of successful missions performed," said Yoda.

Naruto bow "thank you masters I live to serve," said the ninja Jedi. "New mission we have for young Uzumaki," said Yoda. "What is the mission masters?" asked Naruto. You told us that the leader of you village is the best Medic you have seen, correct?" asked Windu. Naruto nod "yes she is the best medic better than your healers due to her knowledge of poisons," said Naruto.

Master Windu sighs "Ahsoka is not performing at hundred percent due to the trauma she suffered before you recued her, we need you to take her to your village and see if they can help her," said Windu.

Naruto thinks for a moment "Lady Hokage won't be able to help because it's a mental issue but I know someone who can; I will head out Masters," said Naruto as he bows. "May the force be with you Uzumaki," said Master Windu.

Naruto goes to look for Ahsoka and sees her gazing out into the sky with a blank expression. He puts his hand on her shoulder and she turns to him with a smile. Naruto's eyes narrow "this not what an energetic Jedi look like," thought Naruto

"Ahsoka we have a mission to go too," said Naruto. Asoka smiles "sure Naruto lets go," she said. Naruto and Ahsoka go to the hanger "aren't we going to have troops," she asked.

Naruto frown at her fake smile "No were going to my home planet for relaxation; that is our mission," said Naruto. Ahsoka looks at Naruto "I can't go on vacation we have a war to win," she said. Naruto smiles "The war can wait and the council has ordered it for both of us," said Naruto. Ahsoka huffed and walks up to the small transport followed by Naruto. They take off after getting clearance for the tower.

In Konoha it has been two month since Naruto left and Tsunade was wondering when she will see him again "man it's so boring without the little Gaki," she thought.

In the transport Naruto turned his chair and face Asoka with a stern expression "drop it Ahsoka," he said. Ahsoka looks at Naruto "what do you mean Naruto?" she asked with confusion. Naruto sighs "Ahsoka drop the mask you placed on yourself, I am not stupid when it comes to this stuff Ahsoka," said Naruto with pleading voice.

Ahsoka frowns and her eyes show pain and fear. Naruto looks at her "if you want to talk; I will listen; that is what friends are for," said Naruto as he smiles. Ahsoka starts to cry "I was scared for my life before you saved me Naruto," said Asoka as Naruto hugs her and comfort her "let it out Ahsoka it will be better then bottling it up inside," said Naruto as Ahsoka continues to cry. After about ten minutes Ahsoka calms down and lets go of Naruto "thank you Naruto," she said with a real smile on her face. Naruto nod his head "I know what you went through Ahsoka because I had a hard life and I wore a mask as well, I will tell you more later," said Naruto.

They get to the planet and land in the forest on the boarder of Fire Country as they exit and send it back to space to keep it hidden Naruto smells the freshness "I like the smell on this planet better then the capitol world that is mostly steel," said Naruto. The two walk for a while and get to the gates of Konoha. The two guards halt their progress "what is your business in here," asked one of the chunin with a bandage on his nose "Kotetsu, Izumo still manning the gates?" asked Naruto as he takes his hood off shocking the two eternal chunin "Naruto your back," they shout; they then see Naruto companion "who is this Naruto?" asked Izumo. Asoka takes off her hood shocking the two "you're an alien?" asked Kotetsu. Ahsoka smiles "Yes; yes I am, I am Asoka Tano" she said. Izumo smiles "welcome Konoha home of the King of Pranks and ninjas," he said. Asoka has a curious looks "who's the king of pranks?" she asked

Izumo point to Naruto and Asoka eyes widen "you pranked the masters by dying their robe pink and put dye in the peaceful fountains in the temple didn't you?" she asked. Naruto scratches his head "yea about that; I got bored too quickly," he said as Ahsoka eyes narrow then she started to crack up "that has got to be the funniest thing I saw when I went to get out mission a few week ago," she said laughing hard. Naruto turns to Izumo "can you not tell Granny Tsunade that I am here; I want to surprise her," he asked. The chunin nods "sure thing Uzumaki-san" he said as he hands a pass to the two enjoy your stay and don't anything I wouldn't do," said Izumo as the two blushed and walked to the Kage tower in a fast pace.

Naruto stopped and looked at Ahsoka "I think we can get their faster rather than walking," said Naruto. Asoka tilts her head "how?" she asked missing the smirk on Naruto face. He scoops her up causing her to get startled and shunshins to the office. They get there and Asoka hit Naruto in the head "don't do that without warning," she scolded. Naruto turns to the secretary "I would like to speak to Lady Hokage," said Naruto. The secretary looks at the door I will she can see you," said the lady. She opens the door and sees Tsunade sleeping with three sake bottles littering the desk. She sleeping and I don't want to wake her," said the woman scared. Asoka has what's wrong with you look "it can't be that bad to wake her is it?" she asks as she looks at Naruto inching to the door. Ahsoka uses the force to make him float in the office "No you don't' Naruto you're waking her up," said Asoka. Naruto prays for a painless death "Wake up you old hag," shouts Naruto only to be sent flying by a fist courtesy of Tsunade "damn I have a hangover; I thought I heard Naruto's voice," she mumbled as Asoka sees Naruto with an imprint on the wall. Tsunade finally wakes up fully and sees Ahsoka "Oh Tano-san I thought I heard Naruto; is he here?" asked the fifth. Asoka looks at the knocked out blond "I think he took an all expense paid trip to space fist," said Ahsoka. Tsunade see Naruto as he gets up and walks over to her "still got you super strength Tsunade baa-chan," said Naruto.

Tsunade rush Naruto and hugs him "you're back from training?" she asked hopefully. "Just relaxing before I head back to the temple in a month," said Naruto. Tsunade deflates a little "well it's good to see you Naruto," she said. She then turns her attention to Ahsoka "So Tano-san how would you like to be a ninja temporarily you will be on Naruto's teams because one of their members betrayed us and left to go to an enemy after Naruto left," said Tsunade.

Naruto eyes narrow "Sasuke?" he asked. Tsunade sigh "yep Sasuke recently broke out of prison and killed some guards; he then went towards sound to get stronger from our worst enemy Orochimaru," she said. Naruto frowns "that is a shame," said Naruto. Ahsoka looks at the leader "I would be honored to be a ninja however I don't know how to use ninjutsu," she said. Tsunade waves her off "you are more than qualified so don't worry," said Tsunade as she hand Asoka a headband. "By the way we have test for team seven let me get the last member," said Tsunade as an Anbu appears "get Sakura here at soon as possible," she said.

After waiting for ten minutes a pink haired teen walks in and smiles when she see her lost teammate "Naruto you're back," she said hugging him. Sakura turns to Asoka "and who are you?" asked Sakura. Asoka bows "I am Asoka Tano Jedi padawan," she said. Sakura smiles "nice to meet you like you how you looks it's exotic, are you an alien?" she said. Ahsoka nods "yep I am" she said. Tsunade clears her voice "now that everyone has been introduced you will be tested tomorrow to see were you three stand meet your opponent at training ground forty four dismissed," she said as the three get ready to leave. "Naruto wait a moment; I want to give the keys to your clan house since you know who you father is," said Tsunade. Naruto smile and takes the key "Thank granny," he said making Tsunade have a tick on her forehead. Naruto and Ahsoka leaves

Naruto got to the house and was gaping at the size it was a three level house with several smaller houses in the back "this is bigger than what I thought," said Naruto as he cuts his finger causing Ahsoka to gasp and puts his hand on the door and the seal is removed showing a door. Naruto enters and is shocked because the kitchen is bigger than his former apartment. Ahsoka looks around the foyer "let check the house out Naruto," she said as she and Naruto walked around the clan house. After touring the house and Naruto drooling at the jutsu library forcing Ahsoka to drag Naruto away.

Naruto and Ahsoka walk into the village after seeing the house and after walking around they see Team ten and the female blond sand ninja "there is team ten lets meet them," said Naruto excitedly as he and Ahsoka go to meet his friends "Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Temari," shouted Naruto as the four turns to the noise.

"Hey Naruto I though you were not coming back after the Jedi took you to train," said Shikamaru. Naruto scratches his head "long story short I am fighting the clone wars and I am now on leave along with my friend Ahsoka," said Naruto motioning Ahsoka to come forward. The four smiles "Nice to meet you Ahsoka-san," said the Ino. Ahsoka bow "a pleasure to meet some of Naruto's friends," said the padawan. Ino smiles "we got to get you some other clothing," said Ino. Ahsoka smiles "maybe later we can go shopping but I want to know my way around the village because we're staying for a month," said Ahsoka. "Well nice to meet you Ahsoka," said Temari.

Naruto and Ahsoka leave and head to the Ramen Stand "you will love the food in the stand. Ramen is the best, I am on withdrawal for not eating it for a month," said Naruto to Ahsoka's amusement. They get there and walk in "hey old man ten bowls of Miso Ramen," shouted Naruto. An older man walks out in a rush "Naruto is that you," said the man. Yes Teuchi I am back for a month, by the way this is my Ahsoka Tano she helped me train a lot when I was gone," said Naruto. The man looked at Ahsoka and had surprise on his face "wow never meet an alien before," he said as he shook the padawan's hand "glad to see Naruto has a woman to keep him in line," said the cook winking at her. Both Naruto and Ahsoka blushed "unfortunately attachment is forbidden were I have trained," said Naruto.

Teuchi looks puzzled "why?" he asked. Naruto shrugs his shoulder "some rule to prevent ones emotion to turning them to the darkside," said Naruto. "Well if that is the rule; I guess I can't argue with it. That is a shame you two would make a good couple despite you both being a different race," said Teuchi. Teuchi gave Naruto and Ahsoka a free bowl and charged the other nine which Naruto paid. Naruto and Ahsoka walk around with both them think of the talk they had with Teuchi "Would we make a good couple and does Naruto like me?" thought Ahsoka. Does Ahsoka like me," thought Naruto. As the two walk to the weapon smith and Naruto pays for some kunai and a shuriken set for both of them "I will teach you how to use the weapons on this planet Ahsoka," said Naruto.

Ahsoka heart beats "what is this feeling when I am around Naruto? I feel safe and peaceful; I got to control my emotions it's against the code to fall in love even if he did rescue me and saved my life. I can't be with him the council won't allow it," though Ahsoka sadly.

Naruto was having a similar conflict "I got to control my emotions; I made a commitment to the order that is not easily broken," said Naruto with a sigh. The two head back to the clan house to go to sleep.

Back at the temple

"Why did you send them together on leave," asked Anakin as he was talking to the council. Master Yoda thinks for a moment "experiment this is to see if love leads to the darkside in the end," said Yoda. Anakin eyes widen "you mean you set them up to fall in love and to see what they do," said Anakin.

Windu smiles "that is not the only reason; we want revise the code to allow marriage but both of them need someone to support them emotionally because of their past," said Windu. Anakin bow "forgive me master for my outburst; I understand you now; trying to kill two Gundarks with shot," Anakin.

Anakin smiles "but if Naruto hurts her he will answer to me because I consider Ahsoka like a daughter," said the Jedi Knight. Anakin leaves the chamber. "This will be interesting and hopefully Naruto and Ahsoka will find comfort in each other," said Shaak Ti. The council nod their head "they had an attraction for each other for a month working together and I guess we can disregard the code for now to see how it progresses," said Mace.

Mace thought back to a discussion he had with Naruto about the code a month into his training

_Flashback_

_Naruto walks up to Mace "Master can I talk to you; I am having trouble with the code of the Jedi and hopefully you clarify it as to how it prevent the darkside?" asked Naruto._

_Master Windu looks at his apprentice "can't you ask another master?" he asked. Naruto shake his head "no I trust you a great deal and consider you a father figure that I was missing in my life," said Naruto. Mace sigh and if I say no?" he asked causing Naruto to use his killer jutsu puppy eye jutsu "please master?" asked Naruto as Windu tries to control his emotion but give up "fine you win" said the master. "I got to figure out a way to negate that ability that Naruto seems to have," said Windu in his head._

_Naruto smile s in his head he has a victory sign with his fingers "Well I want to know why love is forbidden?" said Naruto. Mace thinks for a moment "it is about being possessive that can lead to the darkside not love. Naruto thought for a moment "With all due respect Master I think that is bull, in my planet someone told me you become truly strong when you protect someone who is precious to you," said Naruto. "I have had a crush and I didn't go to the darkside so your theory in invalid," said Naruto. Mace look s thoughtful "can't you make things simple?" asked the master with a chuckle. Naruto chuckle "Not my style master," said Naruto. The two walk to the eatery and talk about the code with Naruto disarming many of the fears._

_End Flashback_

"I think they have good future with Naruto the way he is; he was able to argue some of the provision of the code which is an achievement in its self," said Windu as the council smiles at the thought of a powerful defender of justice.

In Konoha Naruto and Ahsoka were arguing "you take the master bedroom Ahsoka and that is final," said Naruto. Ahsoka huff "it's your house," she said. Naruto smiles "how about a deal you sleep in the master bed room tonight I will sleep there tomorrow; how does that sound?" he asked. Ahsoka sigh "fine" she says as she walk upstairs.

Naruto frown "I can't get Ahsoka out of my head; why I have never felt this strongly for someone despite how ridicules the code is; it's not allowed" he thought. With a sigh Naruto goes to his room.

Ahsoka was having trouble getting to sleep "why do I feel like I love Naruto; it's forbidden by the code so I can't do anything about these emotions," thought Ahsoka in frustration as she goes to sleep.

Ahsoka dream Sequence

Ahsoka is walking in desolate wasteland "is anyone here Master, Naruto," she looks around and sees the Jedi temple in ruins along with bodies of Naruto and other Jedi. Standing amongst them is Anakin Skywalker light saber ignited as he cut Naruto head off his dead body. Ahsoka gasps and tears start to fall down her face "what the hell Master," shouts Ahsoka. Anakin turns around and stabs a dead youngling in his body and then cut him in half. Anakin walks towards his former student "time to join your lover padawan," said Anakin as he stabs a crying Ahsoka in the chest killing her.

End Dream 

Ahsoka scream and wake up with sweat on her face sending out a pulse of force causing Naruto to rush in with his lightsaber in his hand "Ahsoka are you okay what happened?" asked a scared Naruto. He sees Ahsoka cry as he puts his laghtsaber away and he put his arms around hugging her. Ahsoka leans into the embrace and starts to cry harder "don't worry I am here no one will hurt you," said Naruto trying to calm down Ahsoka. Ahsoka stops crying "Can you stay in with me Naruto?" said Ahsoka. Naruto smiles a sad smile "sure I will have a shadow clone get a futon and I will stay in the room," said Naruto as the two break their embrace. After the shadow clone bring in a futon Naruto lays it next to the master king size bed to keep Ahsoka calm and safe.

Naruto frown "Why am I feeling these emotions; do I love Ahsoka could that be it?" asked Naruto to himself. Ahsoka was also in turmoil "I feel extremely safe with Naruto and in dream I was sadden and angry when I saw his body. I am falling in love," she thought

I will talk about it tomorrow," thought both Jedi padawans.

End

A/N: Okay so it will not be a harem because it doe not makes sense for Jedi. It will be Ahsoka and Naruto paring because that is where it is heading. Now the council is using the two to see if they can revise the code to allow marriage and see if being possessive does lead to the darkside. Sorry if the romance is going at a fast pace but I think after Naruto rescued Ahsoka she has had a crush on him unknowingly. She had the nightmare because she is still suffering from being tortured which Naruto is helping her as a pillar of support. I know that the Council is OOC but thing change when Naruto is introduced. let me know what you think in nice terms. May the force be with you. I revised a few errors on chater 3 mostly spelling and missing words


	4. The test, talk and rescue of a master

I don't own Naruto or Star wars

The New Jedi

Then test, talk and rescue of a master

_Flashback_

_Mindscape Flashback_

Dream sequence

Next morning Naruto woke up and saw that Ahsoka was still a sleep. He got off his futon and went to the kitchen and started breakfast. Ahsoka came down after ten minutes and smiles "morning Naruto," she said. Naruto turns his head "how are you feeling Ahsoka?" asked Naruto.

Ahsoka looked at Naruto "I am feeling better Naruto; thanks for keeping me company," she said while blushing. Naruto set the food down "we need to talk Ahsoka," said Naruto. Ahsoka nod her head "yea we need to sort out our feeling," said Ahsoka.

Naruto sits across from his friend "what do you feel when you are near me and be honest," asked Naruto. Ahsoka sighs "I feel safe, warm and that I am invincible, I also feel content and happy and not worried about the world," she said.

Naruto sighs "I was afraid of this; to be honest I feel the same when around you," said the ninja. Naruto puts his head down "I wish we weren't forbidden from falling in love; stupid paranoid Jedi code," said Naruto. Ahsoka looks at her crush "what shall we do I would like to be with you but the council forbids it," said Ahsoka.

Naruto smiles "they don't have too know like keep it a secret," said Naruto. The Ahsoka looks at him like he's crazy "that will not work the master are very perceptive," she said.

Naruto thinks "well we could resign from the order after the war," said Naruto as Ahsoka looks up. "That is a good idea; we can resign but it can't be done during war time," she said. Naruto nods his head."I care for you Ahsoka and I would like to spend my life with you," he said. Ahsoka smiles "that means a lot to me Naruto I would like nothing more than to spend my days in your embrace feeling safe," she said. After the talk they finished eating and got ready for the test.

They showed up in training area forty four at the same time as Sakura and waited ten minutes before a familiar jounin showed up early "Naruto and Sakura try to release the genjutsu that they though was put up. Naruto blink "wow he's on time for once," said Naruto like it was a blue moon. "Yo kiddies we will begin the test," said Kakashi as he take out three bells "you must take these bell before noon; come with the intent to kill go," said the masked ninja as he revels his hidden eye. Naruto and Ahsoka hide in the foliage as does Sakura. Kakashi tries to sense were they are "looks like the two Jedi's are combining their power to block all three chakra signatures. Kakashi then dodges some shuriken and but then is bum rushed by Sakura. Sakura tries to land a hit but instead hits a tree uprooting it "damn better not get hit or I am dead," thought Kakashi. He takes out his Anbu tanto and puts chakra into it as Naruto rushes lightsaber ignited. Kakashi parry and blocks but can't retaliate. He is then flung back by an invisible force. Kakashi then retreats and hides in the brush "let's see the ones I have to worry about are Naruto and his fellow Jedi, Sakura is a threat at close range so I will have to keep my distance but guarded. Kakashi then charges the three forming hand signs "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu," he said as he blow a flame ball out of his mouth. Naruto extend his hand "alright if you want to play that way," he said as the fireball dissipates in the air. Kakashi eyes widen as Naruto destroys the attack with the force. Kakashi was breathing heavily but vanishes. Sakura looks around "left, right, behind" said Sakura as she turns around. Sakura charges her fist and punches the ground breaking up the heavy soil reveling Kakashi trapped in the ground. "Sensei; found you," said Sakura. Naruto charges "Rasengan," he shouts as he drives the swirling blue sphere in to Kakashi but the masked ninja uses substitution with a big rock escaping the attack.

Kakashi is hiding behind the tree trying to steady his breathing "At this rate I will run out of chakra," he thought as three shuriken are thrown. Kakashi jumps up on a tree and sees the three walk out "alright time for today's lesson; this is shinobi battle tactic number one taijutsu" said Kakashi as Naruto charges and engages in a fight with his former sensei; but is kicked a few feet. Sakura tries next but can't land a hit "you'll have to be faster if you want to hit me," said Kakashi as he dodges a punch that hits another tree destroying it. "Man what did the trees do to you?" asked the copy ninja.

He sees Naruto from a cross with his finger "Shadow Clone" said the Jedi ninja as three more Naruto's appear. Kakashi get in a guard "alright bring it," he said as the three clone attack but manages to dispel them as more attack him. Kakashi jumps up the clone jumps as well, but Kakashi get behind them "dancing shadow leaf" said one of the clones as Kakashi wraps some bandages around the clones and pile drives them into the ground.

Kakashi looks around "were is the real one," he thought as the wind picks up making him fly back. Ahsoka and Naruto appear behind Kakashi with Naruto lightsaber near his neck and Ahsoka near his man part and Sakura chakra scalpel near his chest. Kakashi sighs and throw down the bells. The three grab the bells and smile as Tsunade, Jiraiya and a black haired thirty year old woman appears clapping.

"Well done you three on your teamwork and Ahsoka your plan to distort Kakashi senses with the force while he was actively fight the other two gave your teammates the edge they needed well done," said Tsunade. Naruto hear a beep "hang on that's communicator from the ship," said Naruto.

"What is it R4?" asked Naruto a few beeps and whistles are head as writing appears on the communicator. "The council is trying to contact me? Patch them to my com-link I will take it here," said Naruto he nods to Jiraiya and he places a sound barrier to prevent eavesdropping. Master Yoda is seen as is Master Windu and Master Plo Koon. "You need something Masters?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Padawan, Master Kenobi has been captured as well as commander Cody by General Grievous," said Master Windu. Ahsoka and Naruto eyes widen "damn that is not good," said Naruto.

"Why did contact us and not a master?" asked Ahsoka. Plo spoke next "you are the closest Ahsoka to the system they are keeping them prisoner at," he said.

What system are they at?" asked Naruto. A system is shown "they are on the desert planet of Maximums Prime," said Windu. I would like some friends who are essential to come with me," said Naruto.

"Acceptable that is, clones we will send" said Master Yoda. Naruto bow "thank you masters I will bring our comrades home," said Naruto as the communicator turns off.

He turns to Tsunade "Hokage-sama I would like to request and A rank mission it might turns to S rank depending on who we fights," said Naruto. Naruto waves to Kakashi and Sakura those two I would like them to join me as well as my friend Gaara of the desert due to the nature of the planet we will be fight at," said Naruto.

Tsunade nods her head "very I will send a hawk out right now," she said as she begins to write a message and then whistles. A carrier hawk appears and she puts the note on its leg and sends it toward Suna.

In Suna

Gaara was walking around when and Anbu appears before him council would like to see you Gaara-sama," said the Anbu. Gaara keeps his face neutral and uses a sand shunshin.  
>At the council chambers Gaara just walked in and sat down in his council seat "you called council?" asked Gaara.<p>

A man with blue hair extending out the front of his head stand up "yes Gaara-sama we have received a message from Konoha about a new mission but it's kind of weird because it is not on this planet," said the man.

"Can you explain Yura?" asked Gaara. "The letter explains it all; it appears that you friend Naruto-san is fighting for a peacekeeping force called Jedi and he is heading to a desert planet to rescue a Jedi master who is like a Jounin in rank from the enemy force," said Yura.

Gaara take the letter and reads it "I would like to go and help since there has not been many mission for me, I accept," said Gaara.

"In the letter it says I contact him thought a device; do you have it?" asked the one tail Jinchuuriki.

"Yes Gaara it's in the letter with a seal," said Yura. Gaara opens the seal and sees a round disk. He read the letter and it says to press the button on the top which he does and holo image of Naruto appears "Gaara it been too long my friend," said Naruto.

Gaara smiles "I heard you have an offworld mission for me," said Gaara. "Did you read the scroll?" asked Naruto.

Gaara nods his head "I accepted; this is a once and a life time opportunity, I will head to Konoha" said Gaara. Naruto smirks "No need I am already outside your village with my starship," said Naruto,

Gaara raises an eyebrow "just meet me out side I am cloaked so I don't scare your village," said Naruto.

"See you soon my friend," said Naruto as he clicks off. Gaara bows to the council and shunshins out of the room.

He appears outside his village and sees Naruto standing next to a rock with a smirk. Gaara walks over "were is your ship Uzumaki-san?" he asked. Naruto walks towards the rock and presses a buttons as a metallic transport appears from where the rock was. The two enter and Gaara sees Kakashi and Sakura and unknown alien.

"You know my teammates but I would like you to meet my fellow padawan Ahsoka Tano," said Naruto. Gaara shake her hands as he keeps the sand in his gourd. "a pleasure to meet a Jedi" said Gaara. Naruto motions him to sit "this may be rough for your first time guys so don't worry," said Naruto as he takes off scaring the ninjas from the sudden movement.

They get to space as the ninja eyes betray their excitement at being in space. Naruto chuckle "that was my expression as well when I left this planet the first time," said Naruto. Naruto types in the Hyperspace coordinates and jumps it.

They get to the system and Naruto turns on his radio "Admiral; Padawan Uzumaki and Tano are requesting access to land in the hanger," said Naruto. A man voice appears "permission granted when you land; you and you friend will meet me at the bridge Yularen out," said the Admiral.

Naruto land his ship and exits with his friend and former teammates. The ninjas look around in awe at the capital ship. Naruto turns to them "we have to go to the bridge to get briefed and terrain analysis," said Naruto as the five walk to the bridge and introduce themselves to the Admiral. "According to padawan Uzumaki; Gaara will give us the advantage in the desert. Am I right?" asked the admiral.

"I have full mastery of sand so I will be an asset in this battle admiral," said Gaara

On planet side The robot general is talking to a cloaked man on his holo communicator. "I will defeat this padawan as you request my Lord," said the general.

The sith lord has a hood and can't tell who it is "be on guard he is a powerful warrior able to control both sides of the force but stay to the light. He must be eliminated before he becomes a problem," said the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"As you wish my lord," said Grievous. The holo image turns off and the general walks into the depth of the prison. "His lightsaber will be added to my collection along with any other Jedi that come," said Grievous

Ahsoka and the army of 500 clones and three ninja allies land on the planet only to engage the droid army.

Naruto ship lands a mile outside the prison as he remembers the argument he had with his friend about this plan.

_Flashback_

"_Alright I will go alone to the fortress while you deal with the army of Grievous," said Naruto._

_A clone with a blue strip going down his helmet walks up "with all due respect General; that is suicide I can go with to provide some cover," said the clone._

_Naruto shakes his head "Sorry no can do Commander Rex; I have a better chance of getting in and out as well as recon," said Naruto. "I can help you fight your way in Uzumaki-san," said the Gaara. _

_Sorry Gaara but I don't want to attract attention by attacking the prison with an army; I am in charge of this mission" said Naruto._

_The plan is for the clones to prevent the opposing droids from getting to the prison and attacking me, Gaara will provide the defense with his sand, and Kakashi will use long range ninjutsu while Sakura gets the role of medic and healing those that are injured," said Naruto_

_He turns to Ahsoka "you are in charges with Kakashi as your second in command," said Naruto. Ahsoka nods her head "be careful Naruto," she said_

"_May the force be with us," said Naruto as he enters his small fighter._

_End Flashback_

Naruto was walking to the fortress under a sand camouflage jutsu that Gaara taught him on the way to the fleet.

Naruto forms a clone and has it go to the clone army to give moral support from a force move he learn from one of his master. The clone disappears and Naruto continues a mile to the fortress sneaking by the droid patrols.

In the fortress prison Grievous was talking to a blue skinned man with what appeared to be a brown hat and two tubes going to the face he i9s wearing a jet pack "I want you to kill this padawan; bounty hunter your reputation is at stake," said the General.

The hunter smirks "I shall get rid of him or my name isn't Cade Bane," said the bounty hunter. Cade Bane leaves "he will not survive he is to make the padawan reveal his skill as a Jedi and warrior," thought the general.

Naruto reaches the fortress and enter from the ventilation shaft "man the bad guy are always stupid for not making shaft small so I can't enter" thought Naruto. Find an opening and land on the ground and goes to a terminal and hacked it to get the map and guard routes. He gets it and runs down the hall to the detention area. He gets to four way hallways and starts to walk to the right hallway from the map he got. As he about to leaves a blaster misses his head "don't move Jedi or the next shot won't miss," said a robot like voice. Naruto slips several shuriken in his brown Jedi robe right sleeve and turns around. He sees a blue skin alien with two blasters in his hands and a Jetpack behind him is ten super battle droids

Naruto eyes narrow "I have heard of you Cade Bane; a bounty hunter wanted for attempted assassination of Chancellor Palpatine and Senator Bail Organa," said Naruto sweating at his position.

Cade mocks a bow "it seems my reputation precedes me," said the bounty hunter. Naruto start to form a one handed seal behind his back getting to the end and preparing to form the last seal at a moment s notice.

"So what do you want Cade?" asked Naruto. The bounty hunter smiles "I want you to surrender to General Grievous or die fighting," said the hunter. Naruto forms the last seal "one response to that," said Naruto. "Hm what's that?"asked the bounty hunter.

Naruto smirks "Wind Style: Wind Vortex Dragon," shouts Naruto as he jumps and blow a gust of wind out of his mouth that gets stronger and form into a shape of a Dragon twisting around in a circular motion taking out the droids and an almost hits Bane in the left leg after he flew up by his jetpack.

Naruto throws the shuriken from his right hand but bounces off his chest. Naruto take out his lightsaber "Armor plating behind your coat and shirt," said Naruto as Cade smirks. Cade fires his blasters as Naruto deflects them with his lightsaber. But can't hit the bounty hunter with a deflect shot.

Naruto then give ups trying to fight with his lightsaber as he puts it away. Naruto continues to dodge with his hand open. "Got it" said Naruto as he closes his fist destroying the jet back with a force choke.\

Cade land gracefully on his feet and gets a vibro-sword out. Naruto pulls out his short sword "damn my lightsaber is useless against that sword because of the cortosis on the blade," though Naruto as he puts wind chakra in his sword.

Naruto charges Cade and they clash with the metal blade. Cade Bane kicks Naruto "I see you putting wind into you blade so it can stand up to my sword electric charge; I did not that was possible up until you blasted wind at me," said the bounty hunter as get went for a rush. Naruto parry the blow but Cade stabs Naruto in the chest "boom," said the stabbed Naruto as it explodes. Sending Cade into the wall and the real Naruto walks up to him. Cade fire his blaster at Naruto, but Naruto blocks it with his hand and then chokes the bounty hunter using the force killing him. "Naruto cut his head off and seals it and burns the body with a fire jutsu," Naruto steadies his breath "damn I hate that evil force move but it was necessary," thought Naruto as leaves hallway and the cut up droids.

At the battlefield the clones were hold out pretty well as Naruto clone started to meditate focusing the force and boosting the moral of the clones and the ninjas. Ahsoka just cut another droid while Kakashi and Gaara we taking out a shit load droids with Ninjutsu with Gaara using his ultimate sand defense as well. Gaara just finished turning the sand into a burial for the droids. "Massive Sand Burial," said Gaara as he sent the super battle droid in the sand destroy an equivalent of a platoon. Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Kakashi as he summoned four clones and they start to throw elemental jutsu of Wind, Fire, Lighting and earth taking out the droids. The troopers were amazed by the ninjas and were fight at full efficacy as well while Sakura was busy heal injured troops get some of them back to the field in record time.

Back at the prison Naruto had a clone go around the base placing frag grenades in key points while staying hidden. These bombs were invent by Naruto to activate with a seal of Chakra and hand sign. Naruto then head to the detention area but is meet with and empty cell as Grievous walks in. Naruto stand there unmoving as he pulls out his lightsaber "you have caused the Separatist army dearly Jedi," said the general.

Where is Master Kenobi?" asked Naruto calmly but was worried about his enemy that stood before him. The general laughs with a cough "he is not here, we sent false intelligence to the Jedi on General Kenobi's," said Grievous. Naruto turned off his communicator that he turned on with the force so his soldiers and friend realizes it was a trap "why did you target me?" asked Naruto.

"Count Dooku was impress when he fought you; too impressed that he want you dead before you get stronger," said the general as he takes out two off his lightsabers. "You lightsaber will my greatest trophy on my mantle," said the cyborg. Naruto ignite his saber while Grievous turns both of his sabers on as the two charge towards each other in battle.

**Next chapter: Grievous vs. Naruto the power of a Jedi**

A/N: Okay I am move story a little fast. Naruto is smart now because he trained in strategy with Master Rancisis. He used the best ninja for the situation, I was tempted to put Shikamaru instead of Sakura because of Grievous but we need a medic to help the troops. Someone said the Naruto should be targeted because of his ability to control the light and dark without being possessed. I would like to thank the reviewer Ccebling for his idea on having the sith targeting Naruto because they don't want another Revan helping the Jedi in battle. I will not show the romance when Ahsoka and Naruto are with clones or Jedi because it is forbidden. They will be by themselves or on Naruto's planet in his village

Naruto is as strong as a knight and maybe master if uses Chakra with the force and Kyuubi. Right now he is strong enough to go toe to toe with a Anakin and make it a tie with just the force.

I hate cliff hangers but I think having the conclusion and battle will make the chapter too long.

I want a name for Naruto's home planet because I have no imagination. Tell me in a review I will give you credit in the two chapters from now

See yea


	5. Grievous vs Naruto the power of a Jed

I don't own Naruto or Star wars

The New Jedi

**Chapter 5: Grievous vs. Naruto the power of a Jedi**

_Flashback_

_Mindscape Flashback_

Dream sequence

Naruto slashed at Grievous but the general block with his two lightsaber as a third arm appeared and shot his concealed blaster at Naruto who blocked it and tried to slash uppercut trying to cut the cyborg in half.

Grievous revels a fourth arm and he pulls out two more sabers. "You are finished Jedi," said the general as he tries to kill Naruto.

The battle has just ended with the clones taking out the remaining droids. Rex runs up to Ahsoka "general we have received a message from General Uzumaki," said the clone.

Ahsoka just cut a droid in half "what's the message?" she asked slightly afraid of the answer.

Rex plays the message "Where is master Kenobi," said the voice of Naruto. "He is not here; we sent false intelligence to the Jedi on General Kenobi's location," said the voice of Grievous.

Ahsoka gasps "are we done here because we were set up by Grievous for some reason," said the padawan.

The clone turn to her "what now General?" asked a lower ranking clone. Ahsoka breaths in and face her troops "all troops to the extraction point. Sakura, Gaara and Kakashi you're with me were going to rescue Naruto," said Ahsoka. The four head to the prison hoping to help Naruto. 

Let's just say Naruto is struggling a little. Naruto slashes his lightsaber at Grievous but he blocks his saber with both of his and tries to cut Naruto with the third and fourth blades. Naruto jumps on to the wall using chakra and pushes Grievous back slamming him into the wall with force push. Naruto runs to the exit pursued by Grievous. Naruto get cut off by ten battle droid who get dismantled by the Jedi with push and lighting. Naruto continues towards the exit. He sees the exit but is ambushed by twenty Super battle droids and ten regular droids. Naruto ignites his orange blade and start to cut a path through the droid army as he fights his way to the exit block blaster bolts and sending them back to the droids as well as cutting them down. Naruto exits but is confronted by Grievous again.

Grievous activates his four lightsaber and walk towards Naruto spinning his lower hand on the ground turning the sand into glass from the heat of the lightsabers.

Naruto stabs his lightsaber into Grievous but the cyborg block the blade. Naruto jumps up behind the general but he turns around and start to slash at Naruto with his four arms. Who dodges and blocks the four blades. Naruto manages to cut one of the robotic arms and head butts the general's head causing him to stumble back a bit. Naruto then flips backwards and kicks Grievous in the head while gaining some distance. Naruto grabs his head "bad move hitting his hard head with my own," thought Naruto.

Grievous coughs a little "impressive Jedi slime," he said as thirty more droids appears next to their general. Naruto unleashes force lighting destroying ten of them. The rest start to shoot at him forcing him to dodge and block with his orange blade. One lucky shot hits his saber hand forcing him to drop it in pain. The droid closes in and finally point their blaster at the down Jedi. "Do you surrender Jedi?" asked Grievous. Naruto smiles and forms a seal next thing you know is the fortress starts to combust from the inside taking out the whole structure "This is a costly victory for you Grievous," said Naruto closing his eyes as the droids point their blasters at Naruto. "Eliminate him," said Grievous as he starts to walk away. "Roger Roger," said the commander droid. The droid unleash the lasers at Naruto but is stop by a wall of sand.

Naruto opens his eyes and sees Gaara as his glaring at the droids he then looks behind him and sees his other comrades, Kakashi has a lighting blade in his hand while Ahsoka has her lightsaber and Sakura kneels next to Naruto with green chakra in her hand as she places it on his hand that was shot.

Gaara moves his hands "you will pay for almost taking my friend," he said as sand rises from the ground. "You will know why I am called Gaara of the Desert," said the sand user as the sand pile on the droids. Ultimate Sand Burial, "he said as the droids and Grievous are crushed by the ton of sand and pressure of it.

Ahsoka runs up to Naruto and slaps him "Naruto you idiot; why did you go alone; I was afraid we would lose you," said Ahsoka who was crying. Naruto sighed "sorry I did not know we had faulty intelligence but I will bring it to the council's attention to find the source of the information," said Naruto.

Ahsoka takes out her communicator "admiral send a transport to our location," said Ahsoka. The admiral looks frantic "padawan Tano there are two ships making a suicide charge on to the planet. They are medium capital ship and we can't intercept them they are too far from us," said the Admiral.

Naruto closes his eyes and senses them "damn; there way I can stop them but it will drain every ounce of strength I have left and have a ten percent chance of destroying them successfully," said Naruto sadly. Everyone turns their head to Naruto as he gathers the force in his body the two ships enter the atmosphere. Naruto guides the force to the ships with both hands and gains control of one of them. Naruto motion his hand to the right making the ship crash into the other one but instead of blowing up they continue to fall with more pieces coming off. Naruto closes his eyes to concentrate and uses concentrated burst of force to destroy the pieces that fell off the ships while trying to steer the ship away from his friend and himself as well as keeping it in the sky with little success.

Naruto starts to sweat as he destroys several more pieces that just fell.

At the temple Anakin just ran into the council chamber "I just felt the fifth burst; what is going on?" asked Skywalker. Mace put his hands together as if he's praying "Naruto is s putting out constant energy if he keeps this up he will die," said Windu sadly.

Yoda spoke next "Ambush it was, faulty intelligence was given," said the short Jedi master. Anakin head shot up "why go after Naruto?" asked Anakin.

The Jedi on all battle sites sense the burst and look up every time.

Ahsoka was being held back by Kakashi "let me go he will die if I don't help him," she shouts struggling against Kakashi grasp. "In your current state you will only distract him; have faith in him and the force," said Kakashi.

Naruto continues his desperate move of destroying the ships little by little as he keep in the in the planet's atmosphere by using the force.

The ships keep getting smaller and smaller as each piece is destroyed by Naruto's burst. After thirty minutes the ships become small enough that it won't destroy the planet and everyone on it. Naruto send one last burst at the reduced ships as he releases the force and grips his chest like he was having a heart attack and falls over; eyes glazed over. The small ship plunge down to the surface but are destroyed by Gaara and his sand. Sakura rushes over and check Naruto "not good," she said.

Ahsoka walks slowly "what is wrong Sakura?" asked the padawan.

Sakura turns around "Naruto is in a coma form using all his energy; I don't know when he will wake up," said Sakura causing Ahsoka to stumble back and holding back tears but fails as she starts to cry and runs to Naruto who is on the ground unmoving. Kakashi take out the holo-com that was given to him and the others "Admiral get us a ship; we have a casualty in this battle, send some medics as well" said the copy ninja lowly.

The admiral nod his head sadly "understood it will be down in a few minutes with the proper personnel," said the admiral.

The Victory Class Star Destroyer lands in ten minutes as Kakashi carries the body of his former student to the hover stretcher. The medics rush to him "we have to get him hooked up on life support or he will die," said one of them as then hustle him to the med bay.

Later in the sickbay Naruto is laying on the bed with every known gadget on him when Ahsoka walks in and sit next to his bed "Naruto; why did you do it?" she asked as she sheds several tears. "Why did you have to do all that? Please come back to me I need you Naruto Uzumaki," she said weeping. She got up and with on last looks walks out.

In the bridge Ahsoka tells the council of what happened in the battle causing the master to lower their heads "bring him to the temple padawan were we can have our healer try to heal him," said Windu.

Ahsoka nod her head "yes master," said she responded.

Back where to the planet a robot hand crawls out and a battered Grievous crawls from under the sand. Grievous had two more arms crushed and his metal chest is crushed stopping right in front of his heart.

"I shall kill that Jedi myself," thought the general whizzing from his injuries as he takes out his homing beacon and activates it.

In a Warehouse on Coruscant the hood man is walking next to a holo-projection of his apprentice "did you feel the burst Darth Tyranus?" asked the Master Sith. Count Dooku turned his head "yes Master I sensed no less than ten force bursts," said the count. "From what I understand is he is not dead just in a coma. Have your best assassin finish the job," said Sidious. The holo-projection of the count nods his head "yes my master," he said as his image fades off.

In the temple Naruto was in the healing chamber on a bed hooked up with Kakashi and the other ninja keeping an eye on him. Master Windu walks in "thank you for keeping an eye on Hatake-san," said the master. Kakashi and the other bow "no need for you to bow, your actions saved my padawan," said Master Windu.

"Sorry that you are staying longer then you were requested and I appreciate your help," said Windu. "Naruto is my student and I would never abandon my comrades," said Kakashi with a downtrodden look.

Windu turns around "I will make sure that you three get paid for an S-rank even though it was failure because of false Intel you are not responsible for the defeat and the defeat of Grievous was a boost somewhat but at a great cost," he said as he looks at Naruto.

On the planet Serenno Count Dooku was in his family estate in front of a holo-com on the wall. On the screen was a purple skinned male with two little tentacles coming out of his cheek

"Why did you call me Count?" asked the man. The Count steels his feature on his face "I have a job for the Anzat assassins," said the count.

"If the pay's good I will accept," said the man. The count brings smiles "I have transfer a down payment of 20,000 in your account. If you succeed I will give you and your partners 50,000 credits for each if they survive the mission," said the count.

The Anzat thinks for a moment "that is very generous for a simple assassination; who is the target?" asked the Assassin.

Count Dooku smiles "it's not the target but where you will go; the Jedi temple and your target is Padawan Naruto Uzumaki who is in a coma due to using all his energy he should be an easy target if you don't reveal yourself," said the count.

The Assassin smirks "a challenge; I shall ask my partner if they are interested and I will give you my answer Count tomorrow; we might accept because we are look for fame as well as money and what better way than to kill a famous Jedi padawan underneath the masters noses," said the assassin.

"Thank you Nika Ragnos I would like your answer as soon as possible" said Dooku. The count turns of the screen "these failures are becoming a problem; Uzumaki can't be allowed to live he is too dangerous," thought he Count.

On the planet Anzat the man smiles as he picks up a data-pad and types it in "so the padawan has a kill on sight order from the separatist because of his ability hold his own with Dooku as well as his abilities. Now to contact my bug that was placed within the temple by my old master the Anzat Jedi Nikkos Tyris before he became a dark Jedi," thought the assassin as he looks over the blueprints of the temple.

End Chapter

Next chapter: Covert maneuvers the Rise of a Master

A/N: Poor Naruto can't get a break even when in a coma. Sorry about the fight scene with Grievous but I had better stuff to write about like Naruto destroying the starships using the force as well as Kyuubi's chakra. Sorry if the chapter is shorter. Now I want people to try and predict who the master is going to be that will rise. Make it a contest the one who guesses it will get a preview in the chapter following the next one, I will give you till tomorrow. Good luck

I need a name for Naruto planet tell me in a email as well and the one I like will get mentioned in the next chapter.


	6. Covert maneuvers the Rise of a Master

I don't own Naruto or Star wars

The New Jedi

**Chapter 6: **Covert maneuvers the Rise of a Master

_Flashback_

_Mindscape Flashback_

Dream sequence

It has been several day since the costly victory of Maximums Prime and the healers didn't know how to wake him. Ahsoka was in devastated by her friend's state. Tsunade herself came to the temple to try her attempts at healing Naruto but it was futile as not even the best medic on Naruto planet could wake him.

Tsunade was now in the council chamber "I can't wake Naruto; I tried every trick I know about coma victims but it is something I can't explain," said Kage.

Mace closes his eyes "thanks for trying Lady Hokage," said the master calmly. Tsunade bow "I offer Konoha support to the Jedi and any help you may need from us," said Tsunade.

"Appreciated we are for your support," said Yoda. "We would like you to stay at the temple before your trip back home," said Fisto. Tsunade bows "Thank you Master Jedi," she said as she is escorted to her room.

After Tsunade left Windu stood up "we better double the guard around padawan Uzumaki because I think Dooku and his master are targeting him for some reason," said Master Windu.

"They wouldn't dare attack the temple," said the Crenean Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. Yoda thinks for a bit "hard to see the future is as is darkside," said the ancient Jedi.

Plo spoke next "they might not attack directly but indirectly or try to sneak in and assassinate Uzumaki in his coma," said the master.

"They are targeting him for some reason so he will be their objective if they do go after someone," said Rancisis. Windu turns to The snake Jedi Master "We have information from Quilan Vos who is still in Dookus inner circle as a double agent. Dooku is training force sensitive Anzats. I want you and some Jedi to find out more and put a stop to it," said Windu. "I should stay encase they try to infiltrate the temple," said Rancisis.

"We have it covered and this takes precedents because we can't have anymore Dark Jedis fighting us," said Windu.

Later that night a clear outline of a starship is seen entering the capital planet. It lands on an empty landing platform and Forty Anzats armed with vibro-sabers and blasters get off and press a button on their belt and they turn invisible. They head sneak into the senatorial district and head to the Jedi Temple. At the temple are two hooded figures and the assassin go to them.

"I take it your Dooku's assassins?" said Nika. The two lower their hoods, One has is female and has a bald head with red hair going down the middle she had a holster with on each leg with a blaster in each, on her head was on antenna. The second was a female and completely bald, she had marks on her chin and two lightsabers in her holster.

"We have been selected because of our knowledge," said the one with the antenna. "Yes I know of both of you "Aurra Sang bounty hunter and former padawan of the Jedi the dark woman," he said as he faces the one with the antenna.

You are Ventress; sith assassin trained by Dooku," said the leader as he face the other bald woman. "You have been briefed correct?" he asked. The two nod their head "The three of us will kill the padawan and deal with his protectors that he may have around him," said Ventress.

Nika smiles "my men will cause some disruption in the temple on my signal to confuse the pathetic Jedi," said the man. The three walk to the entrance and are stopped by two Jedi Knights.

"You are not allowed in the temple; leave immediately," said one of them. Two sabers appear from their chest as the two collapses on the ground and you see Ventress putting both lightsaber away "we must move quickly; I am sure the Jedi felt that," said Ventress. The three move into the temple using the shadows.

The Anzat leader presses a communicator and his men start to shot at some Jedi splitting up in some groups.

The three make it to the med bay and hack a console "found him he is two hallways to the right," said Nika.

In the library the Jedi finally got in fighting position and begin to fight with lightsaber against vibro-blade. But begin to take losses because the cortosis on the vibro-blade short-circuit the Jedi weapons.

The Anzat continue to fight until they get to the council chamber. The thirty that survived turns around and they see Yoda as he turns his lightsaber on.

"Invited in the temple you are not," said the short Master as more lightsaber ignite showing the whole council ready to fight minus those who are on missions. The Anzat charged but are starting to lose members as the master proved stronger then the knights they killed. Even if the lightsaber are deactivated they use the force defeat their enemies after losing their sabers.

Naruto is lying on the bed as the door opens and three assassins appear "there he is, let's deal with him," said Ventress as activate her saber. She walks to the bedridden Naruto only to be sent back by a force push.

Ventress turns around and sees Ahsoka with her lightsaber blazing "leave him alone," she said as she grips her saber with a firm grip.

"You were foolish to fight us alone" said the Anzat only to be sent fly by a punch. The two assassins turn their head and see a pissed off blond. "She is not alone scum, as Hokage I shall fight," she said.

"Tsunade-san," said Ahsoka. The two face the assassins as the Anzat gets up from the punch. Tsunade charged the Anzat while Ahsoka is fighting off Aurra and Ventress who each have a lightsaber.

With Tsunade and Anzat in the medical hallway

Tsunade throws some shuriken but Nika uses the force to knock them off "you didn't think I was picked to attack the temple because of my position, I have been trained by a dark Jedi," said the Anzat.

Tsunade punches the ground causing it to crack and making the dark Jedi fall on to the lower level. Tsunade jumps down with chakra on her feet and almost slams her feet into her enemy. She then goes through some hand seal "Earth Style: Mud Dragon Bullet," she shouts as summons an earth dragon from the floor and it fire mud bullets ripping the assassin with holes as the Assassin fall down dead.

Tsunade hears a scream and run back up to the medical wing because she jump high enough

Ahsoka

In the room Ahsoka is fighting against three lightsaber if every ounce of strength she has. Ahsoka slashes at Ventress but is blocked and then kicked back.

"This is not how I want the Jedi to end," said a voice a specter of a man in black cloak and a mask looks at the battle with a frown, "I must intervene now or all is lost," said the man as he flies into the room and enter the comatose body of Naruto.

"Hang on young one it will take me several minutes to heal the body fully," thought the ghost.

Ahsoka finally get slashed in her arms causing her to scream out and fall down. The two walk slowly to her with lightsaber getting ready to strike her down. A pulse of force sends the assassins slamming out into the hall as Naruto slowly gets up "made it in time," said two voices one sounded older and other was Naruto's voice.

"Who are you?" asked Ventress. I am the prodigal knight Revan and you are done," said the possessed body.

Naruto shots some lighting at Ventress who blocks it, Naruto then uses the force to grab one of Ventress's lightsaber from her hand and grabs it as a red beam appears.

Naruto charges and spins as the three warriors dance; with Naruto holding his own against Sang and Ventress . Naruto blocks another blow from Ventress and kicks Sang out into the hall as he spins and backhands Ventress. Sang charges again but hurled by a force push into the wall. Naruto walks up to Ventress "I should kill both of you but I will let the order handle your punishment," said Naruto with both voices as he places his foot into Ventress chest knocking her out from the force of the hit.

The other bounty hunter recovers and tries to flee only to be cornered by Naruto by a window "Surrender bounty hunter," said Naruto.

Sang looks for an escape but sees none throws a flash bomb and jumps out the window. Naruto eyes regain focus and deactivate the red bladed lightsaber that he was using. "Looks like my work is done," said the possessed Naruto as the cloaked spirit flies out of Naruto and stares at the scene before leaving for the afterlife.

Naruto calms his breathing looks and sees Ahsoka holding her right arm "Ahsoka are you okay?" asked Naruto as he runs to his friend. Tsunade sees Ahsoka and begins to heal her "you lucky they only cut some of the flesh and not the whole arm?" said the Hokage.

In the council chamber were the bodies of twenty nine dead assassins while one was alive and being questioned by Windu "Who was your target?" asked the master.

The Anzat assassin chuckles "you'll never know Jedi," said the assassin as he bits down on something in his mouth and a green liquid appears as the assassin foams at the mouth and drops his head and his life leaves him. The council member looks shocked at the suicide of their prisoner. "A suicide pill," said Windu.

"How do you know Master Windu," asked an African female master with a decorated head gear. Windu looks at the assassin "Simple Master Adi Gallia; I learned about it from padawan Uzumaki because it come from his planet," said Master Windu

Naruto walks up to the high council with a tired but healed Ahsoka and Tsunade and a tied up sith assassin; the masters turn and the three bow respectfully.

"Welcome you three and thank you Tsunade for your help," said Windu. Tsunade smiles "it was my pleasure; no one hurt my godson and lives," she said. Two guards grab the assassin and escort her out to a cell

"How many did we lose masters?" asked Naruto. The masters look at each other "we lost thirty knights and two padawan," said Gallia. "Most were fighting in the library were they fell," said Windu.

"I will head back to my planet tomorrow masters," said Tsunade, The master bow and Tsunade walks out.

Master Windu turns to the two padawans "we the council have come to a decision about your progression within the order," said Windu

Naruto eyes widen "does this mean what I think it means?" he asked. The council surround them in a circle "We are going to give you the trail; you two have completed three of the five trail on the battlefield the only two left our trail of spirit and insight," said Windu.

Naruto bows "understood master; when will they take place?" asked the blond ninja.

Tomorrow at twelve hundred hours," said Master Windu.

The two padawans bow and leave the council and head in different directions

Naruto headed to the meditation while Ahsoka head to the sparring room and they begun their own excises in different area.

End

**Next chapter: The Jedi trails to Knighthood.**

A/N: Okay the trail they past in the battles our Skill, Courage and flesh,

We will start with Ahsoka passage

Skill: she was able to lead an army and keep her cool on the last mission after she found out her friend was in danger as well as hold off two Assassins protecting Naruto for a short while in the temple.

In courage she helped fought off against Ventress with no fear in past battles.

Finally Flesh: The injured she sustained while in prison and was able to come out of the hopelessness state with Naruto's help.

Naruto turn

Skill: he was able to hold of Dooku for a short while and Grievous when he had a lot of battle droids to help the general.

Courage: He stayed to slow Orochimaru down to let Kakashi leave with the traitor Sasuke while he was still injured fighting Sasuke

Flesh: He live with the hate of his village and not once succumbed to the darkness not true flesh trial but metaphorically because he was beaten and abused and came out stronger for it.

Those are the three he and Ahsoka passed I am going with what think have done well even if it not literally what the challenge means

Next chapter will be the trail I have to think decant challenge for Spirit for Naruto I got ideas for the others,

May the force be with you


	7. The Jedi trails to Knighthood

I don't own Naruto or Star wars

The New Jedi

**The Jedi trails to Knighthood.**

_Flashback_

_Mindscape Flashback_

Dream sequence

Jedi Temple

Naruto was meditating in his room worried about the trials and what he could expect. Ahsoka was pacing due to the nervousness of what is about to take place.

Naruto was brought out of his meditation by his master Mace "it is time young padawan are you ready?" asked the master.

Naruto sigh "somewhat just a little nervous about the trials," he said. Windu smiled one of his few smiles "that is understandable padawan; but I have full confidence in you passing," said Naruto's master.

The two head out of the room after Naruto puts on his headband. Windu looks curiously "why did you put that on?" he asked.

I want to wear it because it symbolizes the first of my precious people to acknowledge me, I wear it in their honor and for luck," said Naruto causing Master Windu to smile at his heart and kindness.

The two head to the trial room and sees the council minus Rancisis which was notice by Naruto who would ask about it later. He sees Ahsoka and her master Anakin standing on the opposite side of the room. In the room are two entrances that has different path for each trial.

Yoda walks up in the middle of the padawans "you will take the trial separate from each other," said Yoda.

"This will test you spirit and determination, walk forward not back," said Windu.

"This will break or make you show no fear," said Anakin as the three walk to the other Jedis.

"May the force be with you both," said the all the Jedis at the same time.

Naruto took the left path while Ahsoka took the right

Ahsoka's trial

Ahsoka is walking in to what looks like a cave but it changes to the scenery of a destroyed Jedi Temple. Ahsoka gasps at the sight that greeted her. On the ground was Anakin without a head as well as the council all of them dead with saber marks on their bodies along with the youngling's and older students.

Ahsoka rushes up the temple steps and sees ten sith warrior standing around a person. The person waves his head and the ten warriors charge Ahsoka. Ahsoka turns on her lightsaber as she cut one down, two more attack her but are flung by force push that Ahsoka used.

The rest attack are defeated leaving only one sith warrior left to fight. The sith charge forward but is kicked by Ahsoka as he is flying he is stabbed by the person with an Orange blade as the person stand up causing Ahsoka to gasp.

"Naruto," she said shakily as Naruto gets into view but instead of a smooth and clear skin; he as a tattoo of a fox on each cheek and tattoo of fang going down his chin from his mouth.

Naruto pulls out another lightsaber and a red beam comes he then deactivate his Orange one "I shall severe my ties with the Jedi," said the dark Naruto as he slashes on his old lightsaber destroying it completely.

Ahsoka starts to cry "why Naruto?" asked the sadden Ahsoka. The Dark Naruto walks forward "I never loved you," he whispered as he raised his lightsaber to Ahsoka he slash it down but is blocked by Ahsoka blade.

"You're wrong; I know the real Naruto, he will never hurt those precious to him," grunted Ahsoka as she force the imposter back with the power of determination. Ahsoka glare at Dark Naruto "you will fall my love and I shall complete my transformation to the dark side," said the image as he rushes Ahsoka.

Ahsoka slashes at the fake but is blocked; she smiles as she kicks him back "reveal your true self Sith" she said glaring at the fake.

The image of Naruto disappear and transforms to a females with tattoos and two lightsaber "I am your fear; I am Darth Phobia master of fear," she said as she transforms into another Jedi.

Ahsoka gasps as the figure appears to be an older Ahsoka "you failed because you will kill you lover Uzumaki," said the older Ahsoka as she revels the severed head of Naruto and throws it down.

Ahsoka charge hoping to end the nightmare "The older Ahsoka is proving to be a stronger and predicts all of the younger moves "you can't beat me Padawan because I am you," said the older Ahsoka as she uses force lightning shocking Ahsoka. The younger one get up slowly "I am not like you," Ahsoka whisper as she raises her head.

"I fight for peace, freedom and my precious people, you have lost Sith," said Ahsoka as she stabs her older self in the chest ending the illusion and Darth Phobia revert back to her former self and falls down dead.

Ahsoka breaths in and continues to the next trial which is insight.

She continues to the next room and she saw Naruto chained up with electrical chain, she runs up to him and tries to get the chains off only to shock Naruto badly.

Ahsoka turns around and five hundred different people with keys on their belts appear. "You must find the right key in thirty minutes of Naruto will be executed," said a voice.

Ahsoka looks around frantic trying to find out who has the key to the shackles.

Ahsoka having no luck thinks back to a discussion she had with Naruto at his clan compound.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was walking in the library with Ahsoka "I want to put this in my clan archives," said Naruto as he takes out a holocron. Ahsoka looks at it "the council will need that holocron," she said._

_Naruto smiled "it's useless to the council because only an Uzumaki or anyone I deemed worthy can activate it," said Naruto._

_Ahsoka looks at Naruto ready to says something as Naruto answers her unasked question "I would like you to put the force in the Holocron after I activate it registration of you of your energy; just a little and you can access the holocron when you need help," said Naruto as Ahsoka focuses some force into it after Naruto finishes getting it ready. The holocron glows blue and then turns off._

_Naruto smiles "now try to activate it on your own," said Naruto._

_Ahsoka focuses the force and the holocron lights up and reveals a red haired man with two lightsaber. "When together your blood will the key to a brighter tomorrow," said the man as he vanishes _

_End Flashback_

Ahsoka smiles "I know what the key is," she think to herself as she pulls out a kunai that Naruto gave her and cuts her finger and smears the blood on the shackles. The shackles glow green then disappears as does the image of Naruto. The door at the back of the cave opens and Ahsoka walks through and is meet with her Master "well done padawan or should I call you Jedi Knight," said Anakin with a smile.

Ahsoka looks around Naruto is taking the trail?" she asked Anakin nod his head "he is doing the trial of insight right now," said Skywalker

Naruto's trial

Naruto entered the cave and the cave morphed into Konoha with Naruto standing face to face with a man he thought died in the invasion of Konoha.

A man with a white beard and black armor with the leaf headband on waist and the symbol on his helmet "Jiji," whispered Naruto.

It's your fault that your father died you are a monster Kyuubi," said the specter as he goes through some hand signs "Summoning Enma," said the third as a old monkey appears and then transforms into a Bo-staff. Naruto takes out his saber with hesitation. The third charges as Naruto pushes the third back with the force.

"You holding back Kyuubi and I will avenge the fourth," shouted Sarutobi as he launches a shuriken "Shuriken Kage Bushin no jutsu," said the former leader as shurikens multiply into thirty projectiles but they are forced back. "You wrong spirit I am not the Kyuubi; I am the prison and defender of light; I am a Jedi," said Naruto as he as he turns on his saber and attacks his grandfather figure,

The two clash as Naruto focuses the force trying to clear his mind of guilt and doubt. Naruto stabs the specter in the chest causing it to morph to into another warrior "you will not win Jedi, for I am Darth Guilties the master of guilt," said the sith as he falls down dead.

Naruto puts his saber away as the scenery changes into the valley of the end a person appears on the other side. Naruto gasps "it can't be," thought Naruto as the person reveals him; staring Naruto was Naruto but his were red and he had a double bladed lightsaber hilt "well if it isn't my weaker self," said Dark Naruto. The two ignite their weapons and charge each other.

Naruto swipes his weapons but is block as the darker version goes for a stab immediately after, Naruto jumps over his double and kicks him sending him back.

The dark Naruto laughs and throws his lightsaber at Naruto but Naruto blocks it with his own saber sending it back. "Wait; this is my darkness," thought Naruto. Naruto lower his saber and sit lotus position and meditates "the Dark Naruto charges his unarmed opponent and goes for a strike. Naruto breaths in "you lose I will not be controlled by my darkness," said Naruto as he actives his saber and stabs his darker self in the chest without fear or anger. Naruto gets up and sees the door open to the next trail after the setting changes back to the cave he walks to the door and leave the first trial.

Naruto walks to the second trail and ends up in the saber construction room in the temple. It has a long pedestal with ten lightsaber handles next to each other. Naruto walks to the pedestal and read the note below the sabers

"The saber is your weapon 

Your life, 

You essence, 

it identifies who you are, 

it makes you, who you are,

the right saber for the right Jedi.

There is no second chance

Naruto think "it's a riddle but what does it mean," he thought. Naruto reads over the riddle again "the first line I believe has nothing to do with the test however the next few parts are talking about the weapon as being myself. Then the second to last line I think is saying that one saber is meant for me and the last line says I have no second chance which mean I have find which saber is for me on the first attempt," thought Naruto.

He sits down a uses the forces to pick a saber "I the first one give off a malevolent energy almost like a sith, that can't be it, Naruto sit down carefully examine the sabers with the force. Naruto opens his eyes "that is it, Naruto takes out a crystal and the pieces of the lightsaber that he found a little while.

Naruto focuses the energy and forms his blade "none of those sabers are for me because they are not mine," thought Naruto as he put the lens in, then the crystal, finally the cell to power it up "clever, my real saber is one I make myself because one stolen or borrowed is not the same as one made by the Jedi you can't harness the force as easily with one that does not belong to oneself," thought Naruto as he grabs the completed lightsaber and turns it on and a blue beam appears, "it is the same on my world of the weapons being an extension of body and soul," though Naruto as he deactivate the saber the room morphs back to a cave and the exit reveals it's self. Naruto exits out and is meet by Master Windu.

"Well done Knight Uzumaki and it seems you built a lightsaber," said Windu. Naruto bow "thank you Master as well as the other two for guiding me," said Naruto.

"We have to head to the council for the ceremony follow me," said the master.

They get to the council and Naruto sees Ahsoka standing there in the middle as Windu stand in the circle with the other masters. Naruto walks next to Ahsoka

"In the name of the Jedi council," said Windu as the masters hold up their sabers parallel to their bodies.

"For peace," said Saesee Tiin

For harmony," said Plo Koon

"For freedom," said Adi Gallia.

"For knowledge," said Ki Adi

"Dub the we do Knights of the republic," said Yoda as the council drops their saber down to the shoulder level of the new knights in salute.

Naruto and Ahsoka bow to the master as both are holding back tears of happiness.

**Next chapter: Somber news the resolve of a knight and death of a master**

A/N: Okay this chapter is not my best work; it was hard to come up with test for the two. If you need me to explain anything about the test ask me in an email and I will explain. It is kind of confusing which was not intentional. I don't feel like writing to much in the note so just ask. Hope ceremony was decent. I tried to make it a little different form the old clone wars cartoon the first one, it is similar but different for the cartoon. Hope this was a good chapter sorry about the writing quality.

See ya next time.


	8. Somber news the resolve of a knight

I don't own Naruto or Star wars

The New Jedi

**Somber news the resolve of a knight **

_Flashback_

_Mindscape Flashback_

Dream sequence

Palpatine's office

Naruto, Master Windu and Master Yoda were sitting in the chancellor's office. On the desk was a hologram of Master Rancisis "We are pushing into the training area but our progress has been halted by a few Anzat soldiers," said the Master.

"Master Vos has found out that Master Kenobi is on this planet in the main separatist base as is Commander Cody" said the master

Windu has his hand in a cup position under his chin "this is not good; do you need some backup Master Rancisis?" asked Windu.

That would be a wise idea; Rancisis out" said the Master as he clicked off.

Master Windu turns to Naruto "Naruto this will be your first assignment as a knight; I want you and knight Ahsoka to go to Saleucami and assist Master Rancisis in this campaign," said the Master.

Naruto bow and walks out but give the chancellor a look of suspicion before walking out. Naruto heads to the temple by a speeder and he walk to Master Windu meditation chamber that and place a scroll on his chair. He then walks to the training area and find Ahsoka training with her lightsaber "Ahsoka we have a mission we must get to the troop transport. I will brief you on the way," said Naruto.

Ahsoka and Naruto walked to the troop transport while Naruto was filling Ahsoka in on the mission.

Back at the temple Windu walked to his chambers and saw the scroll as he read it his eye widen "shit; I hope you wrong my former student," thought Windu as he headed to the council room and called a meeting in session.

With the republic fleet in the Saleucami system Naruto was looking over the data on the planet as well as the blockade of the system of the Separatist fleet.

"Naruto smiles "amateurs; I can get through that blockade easily," thought Naruto as he types in orders in his datapad for the fleet.

The fleet that consisted of six capital ships with the commander's ship "unfortunately only my ship can get through," thought Naruto.

The six capital ships engage in a surprise attack on the Separatist fleet and it turns into a slug match. Naruto press a button on the bridge control board turning on the cloaking device. His ship moves silently while jamming all communication of the enemy fleet.

I have to get planet side fast; the jammers and cloaking only work for a short time," though Naruto as his crew activate the thruster. Naruto turns to his crew "I don't care if you bust the engines we have in on the planet before are instrument stop working giving the enemy an advantage in number," said Naruto.

Naruto ship enters the Atmosphere and he hears an explosion in the rear, one of his crew turns to him "engines one and two have blow sir," said the member. Naruto types in his datapad his orders to the fleet. "All hand prepare for rough land and impact," shout Naruto as his troopers and Ahsoka strap in while Naruto focuses the force to help with the impact. "Sir Shields are fail we're coming in to fast and hot sir," said another member of his onboard crew.

Naruto closes his eyes calmly as the crew tries to strengthen the shields "I don't believe it the shields are stronger now but we can't slow down," said a crew member.

Naruto opens his eyes and calms himself he then grabs the ship with force and slows it down a little. The crew looks on as their general is slowing down the ship but not slow enough as the ship land roughly tearing apart part of the ship as it make a belly landing on the ground.

Naruto breathe a sigh of relief and looks around at his troops and friend "everyone alright?" asked Naruto. The troops grab their weapons and walk out of the downed ship after giving the affirmative to their general.

Naruto walks out and turns to his troops "here is the plan the main army will head to master Rancisis headquarters and will be under his command for this mission. Commander Don you in charge of the main force and make sure they get through safely," said Naruto. The clone commander with Orange strips nod his head "yes sir; I shall get them to the main forces of Master Rancisis," said the commander.

Naruto turns to his personal commandos "I will take your commando unit with Ahsoka to infiltrate the base, you will receive more instruction when we get close to the base," said Naruto. The command salute "Yes sir; we are with you," said the commander of the commando unit.

Naruto then turns to the rest of his commandos "Your units will harass the separatist in key location," said Naruto as he pulls a holo-projector and puts it on the ground as a map of the battlefield appears "Team one will hit the reinforcement points that they have in reserve," said Naruto as three red dots appear in the map."

"Team two will hit the prison that some troops that were capture as well as some Jedis," said Naruto as another dot appear this in green; the defense are tough but I trust that you will succeed," said Naruto.

"Finally team 3 will hit the communication array and either take it over of destroy it; that should blind and confuse them at the same time. The reason for splitting up is to make Dooku and his forces try to attack one of units or all leaving the other to do what they need to do, or have smaller force to deal with" said Naruto.

"You have you orders move out," said Naruto.

The clones leave in groups as Naruto's team heads to the main base of Dooku.

Back at the temple in the council meeting room

Thank you for coming on such short notice I called because one of our Jedis might have clue as to the identity of the second sith but has no proof at the moment," said Master Windu.

The council erupts in whispers "Who is the Jedi that has this hunch and who does he think is the second sith?" asked Adi

Master Windu closes his eyes "Uzumaki Naruto and he think it's someone in Palpatine inner circle; the chancellor himself is also a suspect," said Windu.

Ki Adi Mundi looks at Windu "how come we can't sense any darkness from the office or Palpatine himself when we are right next to him?" asked the Crenean Jedi Master.

Yoda think "hard to see the darkside when in the light fully but for a Jedi who can control both can sense more than us," said the old master.

Mace Windu put his hand on his chin "Naruto has pointed out one last thing that we should aware off," said Windu.

The Master turns their attention to Mace "he asked me who gave the Intel on the location of Kenobi in that botched mission that he fell into a coma; I told him it was not from the Jedi but from the Republic Intelligence Agency with the director appointed by Palpatine," said Windu

Ki Adi thinks for a moment "we will be cautious when near him and prepare just in case this is true; which I hope it's not," said the Crenean Master.

The council departs after the meeting and Mace talks to Yoda "I have a bad feeling about this my friend," said Mace.

"Changes there will in the future," said Yoda.

On Saleucami

Naruto was leading his commando team to the fortress and snuck in but split up in three groups when they got inside.

One group was Ahsoka and three command clone their job was to rescue Master Kenobi and Commander Cody.

The second groups was Naruto with a commando he was going to scout the base and see what he can find with the commando to help fight with him.

The third groups were the rest of the commando unit; they are going to cause as much damage as possible.

Dookus main room

In Dookus main room he was talking to his master "what do you mean you're coming here Master?" asked the Count.

"This Jedi is becoming a threat and must be dealt with; I will have my mask to hide my identity should he escape," said Sidious.

Dooku bows "as you wish master," he says as the holo-projector fade out.

"Master must be worried if he is coming himself, this is not how we planned this war go at the pace it's going," said Dooku

With Ahsoka and three commandos 

Ahsoka just enter the bases with her commando and found the cell block for the prisoner.

She turns to her commando "let's go they should be up ahead," she said as the four continue to the detention area. They get to the cells and see Kenobi chained up bleeding and Cody with blood on his face and cut and bruises. Ahsoka take out lightsaber and cuts the cell. She then enters and cuts the binding freeing both prisoners.

"Thank god Lady Hokage showed me how to heal minor injuries," she thought as her hand glow green and puts them on Master Kenobi's injuries and Commander Cody's as well.

The infiltrators leave with Dooku none being the wiser.

On the platform a ship appears and dark hood figure he is wearing a mask with three red lines going in a diagonal on his mask. He walk to Dooku "is everything ready Count?" he asked.

"Yes master the piece are in place and are in your trap," said Dooku.

"Excellent, Uzumaki has been a thorn on my side long enough," I will deal with him while you head to back to Cato Neimoidia to protect the Viceroy," said Sidious

With Naruto

Naruto after splitting up runs down the hall mowing down any droids that faces them with his one commando. Naruto puts his hand up to halt his commando "I will go in alone from here; find Ahsoka and get to the meeting point outside the base," said Naruto. The clone salutes his commander and leaves.

Naruto opens the door and walk in this looks like a trash room to dump the trash in the ocean. Naruto turns around in time to block a red saber beam aimed at his back.

"Who are you sith?" asked Naruto as the dark warrior laughs his face concealed by the mask "I am Darth Sidious and you are my target.

End chapter

Next Chapter: Desperate Stand of a Knight

I am going to get some grief for this. This is kind of short but I want to end it here with Naruto about to face down Sidious with a mask. Naruto will not know who he is fighting but has a hunch. Sidious will show why he is the master. He is fighting because Naruto has become a massive threat to the Sith lord as well as the the faliure in every area trhat Naruto has had a part in.

Naruto is a battlefield genius due to being trained by Rancisis. Please don't hate. I change the name of the chapter. Please don't be harsh because I have Sidious.

See yea with the next chapter


	9. Desperate Stand of a Knight

I don't own Naruto or Star wars

The New Jedi

I don't own Naruto or Star wars

_Flashback_

_Mindscape _

Dream sequence

**Desperate Stand of a Knight**

Naruto and the masked sith stared at each other lightsabers drawn "you must be desperate to come out to play Sidious," said Naruto with humor at an inappropriate time.

"You have been a thorn in my plans for last time Jedi; now you shall experience the full power of the dark side," said the sith as he raises his hand and lighting comes out catching Naruto off guard he gets slammed into the wall of the opposite side.

Naruto slowly gets up and extend his hand forward sending Sidious back with the force "Ahh," he screamed as he is flung back.

Duel of Fates Epicness 

"You want to kill me; I won't make it easy sith," said Naruto as he collapses the roof on to Sidious.

Sidious stops the rubble and throw it at Naruto but throws it to the side with the force "Not bad Jedi but still will fall here," said the Dark Lord as he shoots lighting only to be intercepted by Naruto's force lighting causing a spectacle of electricity. Naruto lighting fails and he barley dodges in time.

"Impressive; it seem we can't outdo each other with the force but in with our lightsabers," said Sidious as he activate his light saber once again and charges Naruto with impressive speed and Naruto blocks the strike just in the nick of time.

Naruto elbowed Sidious making him stumble back but he regains his footing and strike back. Naruto blocks the first strike and twirls on his heel and tries to cut Sidious in half, but he is blocked. Sidious then shoots light once again but Naruto manages to block it with his saber.

The two circle each other like a predator stalking its prey. Naruto goes forms ten clones with one hand and have them charge against the sith.

"A useful technique" said Sidious as he being to cut down the clones one after an another taking four down with his lightsaber and force lighting on the rest. Naruto charges after his last clone is dispelled but Sidious kicks him sending him into the wall. Naruto gets up slowly but is lifted into the air "Now how should I kill you?" asked Sidious as Naruto struggles to free himself.

Sidious fling Naruto to the wall then levitates him again and holds him in the air."Time to be one with the force Jedi," said the Sith Lord.

Naruto looks at Sidious "there it is again the look of defiance in your eyes; not afraid of death," he said darkly as he throws Naruto into a wall once again.

Naruto grunts "I think I broke something," he said in pain as Sidious once again grabs him with the force. "I shall make you suffer so much that you will be begging for death," said Sidious as he launches lighting at the air born Naruto shocking him.

Naruto drop on the ground breathing heavily; he raises his hand as his saber is dragged along the ground with the force "I think not Jedi," said Sidious as he steps on Naruto's hand crushing the bone with the force of the blow. Naruto yells out in pain.

The Jedis on the planet heard the pain through the force. Ahsoka turns her head as tear come down her face "Naruto survive please," she said as she got to Rancisis tent with Master Kenobi and Commander Cody.

Naruto was on the ground bleeding badly as Sidious walk slowly like taking his time to torture the knight. "How about your other hand young Jedi," said the man as he raises his foot over Naruto hand and brings it down.

Naruto smiles as he grabs Sidious's foot and throw him of balance. Naruto roll and uses the force to bring his saber to his only good hand and activates it and jumps to his feet.

Sidious gets up and activates his saber and he runs at Naruto with the intent of running him trough.

Naruto parries the stab and jumps over Sidious but kneel due to the pain that has been inflicted on him from his crushed hand and his cut and burns mark from lighting.

"You should honored; it's not every day I dirty my hand in battle especially for a Jedi Knight and not a master," said the Dark Lord as he walks forward, Naruto backed away as knowing he has lost but still holding his guard. He then closes his eyes "goodbye Ahsoka; my love," he thought to himself.

Near the base Ahsoka just destroyed a droid when her eyes went wide "Goodbye Ahsoka; my love," she heard Naruto voice say. Grief stricken she plows through the droid hoping to get to the base and help Naruto out; praying that she isn't too late.

Sidious raises his lightsaber and swings; however the saber stops in mid-swing as Naruto hand forces the saber to halt its attack. Sidious looks amazed at the amount of effort he is pushing forward to kill a measly knight. Sidious looks at Naruto eyes and widen at his realization of it is "it can't be; your Revan?" he asked.

Naruto smiles "yes and no; Revan was originally a person but now it's a title to pass down the blood of the original Prodigal Knight, my name is Kaunda Uzumaki Jedi Master of high council first Uzukage of Whirlpool village," said the now possessed Naruto.

Naruto hold his saber in the Juyo stance with one hand and he charges Sidious. Naruto blocks a swing and kicks Sidious sending him back.

In Naruto's mindscape 

_Naruto is laying on the ground as a man steps into view; the man has a white beard and mustache he kneels next to Naruto. "This is not good; he is badly hurt," said the man as he turns and face the prison that holds the Kyuubi. _

"_We must act quickly if young Naruto is to survive," said the man._

"_Kaunda Uzumaki what do you propose?" asked the Kyuubi. Kaunda sighs "I only have about ten minutes in this world; my power is limited in this form and can only fight through the young Jedi," said the former master._

"_I can only think of one way to help him," said the master as he turns to Kyuubi "it's time for him to receive our legacy, you must lead to him there when he escapes from this battle; can you do that Kyuubi?" asked the Uzumaki Master._

"_I shall do so when I think he is ready because of the traps you placed in the hidden temple," said Kyuubi._

_The master bow "thank you my old friend, I shall heal the boy so he can escape" he said as he disappear._

_Naruto wakes up in his mindscape "what the hell," he thought_

Back in the duel

Naruto just parried Sidious's thrust and jumped onto a railing as green chakra surrounds Naruto and his cuts and burns are healing.

He stares down the Sith Lord from his vantage point as Sidious glare at the Jedi. Footsteps are heard "more Jedi consider yourself lucky boy," said the sith as he flees.

Three Jedis appear Ahsoka; a Dark skinned man with a yellow line on his nose and Master Kenobi followed by three clone commandos.

Naruto drops from the railing and kneels in pain and his eyes change from blue green back to cerulean blue. Naruto breaths hard and smiles weakly while cradling his broken hand

"Naruto this is Master Quilan Vos, we bring some bad news" said Ahsoka. Naruto rises himself "what is the news?" he asked "Master Rancisis is dead killed by the former Jedi Sora Bulq; but was then killed by Master Vos in retaliation" said Obi Wan. Naruto eyes widen "I see thanks for information," said Naruto.

Naruto is helped by Vos to the exit and the Jedi leave the building and head back to base. At the base Naruto had a medical droid help tend his fractured hand while the rest gave report to the council.

"This is disturbing; are you sure Sidious was fighting Naruto?" asked Windu. Vos stepped up "we did not see the fight but we sensed a powerful presence but it disappeared right before we got to the room," said the Master.

I will send a master to relieve you three plus Naruto, I want all of you to head back to the temple" said Windu.

The three Jedi bow to Master Windu and walked back to medical wing to check on Naruto status.

At the temple

Master Windu just clicked off "this is not good; Naruto is being targeted I have to check the archive and see what I can find out," thought Master Windu as he heads to the library.

A day later the four Jedis left the planet and went back to Coruscant to debrief the council.

At the temple Naruto was standing in front of the council "I am pretty sure I was fighting Sidious but he had a mask on so I could not get a look at his face," said Naruto. The council shared glances at each other "very well you may get some rest; you earned it," said Windu. Naruto bow and walks out of the temple.

A/N: This fight wasn't all that great because of the power difference of the two fighters. Hope you enjoyed the chapter not my best work.


	10. New mission the request of an Uzumaki

I don't own Naruto or Star wars

The New Jedi

I don't own Naruto or Star wars

_Flashback_

_Mindscape _

Dream sequence

**New mission the request of an Uzumaki**

Jedi Temple Naruto chambers

Naruto was sleeping it has been one week since he faced down Darth Sidious and was in his mind trying to think who is this sith.

Naruto mindscape

Naruto walked up to the cage where the Kyuubi imprisoned standing in front of the cage is an older man he turns to Naruto "glade to see that you joined us," said the man. Naruto carefully walks up "who are you?" he asked.

"The man smiles "my name is Kaunda Uzumaki also the master of the high Jedi Council as well as first Uzukage of Whirlpool village," said the man

Naruto looks at him "why did approach me?" asked the ninja. The man chuckles "I have a favor of you," said the man. Naruto eyebrow raises "I'm listening," said the ninja.

"I need you bring the Jedi Council here; I think it's time I talked to them about certain things," said Kaunda. Naruto nods his head "I guess it's the least I can do for helping me against Sidious," said Naruto.

"See ya then, said Kaunda

Back to the temple

Naruto wakes and gets ready for a new day. He walks to Master Windu's chambers and knocks. After getting clearance Naruto walks in "Master Windu I need to show the council something," he said.

Master Windu nods his head "I will gather the council," he said. Later the council was gathered and Naruto walked into the chambers "I need the council to enter my mindscape; there is someone who wants to talk to you," said Naruto.

Naruto sits lotus and goes through some hand seal "Demonic Art: Mind Transfer," said Naruto as his head fall down like he is sleeping.

Mindscape

The Jedi Council and Naruto head to the cage of the Kyuubi then a man with red hair appears. "It has been a long time Jedi Council; I am known as Kaunda Uzumaki," he said causing the council to gasp as Windu walks up slowly "Is it really you master," asked Master Windu. The man smiles "It has been a long time my old padawan; but we have more pressing matters to attend," said Kaunda.

"I have a holocron that must be retrieved by Naruto; it contains the usage of both light and dark force moves without becoming corrupted," said Kaunda.

Why do we need this holocron?" asked Windu. Kaunda sighed "With the returns of the sith Naruto will need all the help he can get; plus it's his birthright," he said.

"Do you know where the holocron is?" asked Plo. Kaunda thinks "I have spread the Holocron on three planets. One is Kashyyk home of the Wookiees; the next one is on Onderon near the city of Iziz, the last one is on Naruto's home world of Godai. Each contains knowledge on each aspect of the force including light, dark and grey," said the man.

Master Windu looks at the council and bow his head "we will have Naruto retrieve the Holocron," said the master. Kaunda bow thank you my former padawan," said the Uzumaki.

The mindscape dissolves and the council find themselves back in the chambers as Master Windu turns to Naruto "I would like you to step out Uzumaki; I must discuss this with the council," said the master. Naruto walks out.

After about thirty minutes Master Fisto walks out to Naruto "the masters would like to see you," he said as he follows the green Jedi. They get there and the council has a grim look on their faces "mission we have for you," said Yoda.

Master Windu spoke "we want you and Ahsoka to travel to the planets mentioned and retrieve the holocron," said Master Windu.

"The Wookiees are currently under attack by the separatist; Master Yoda will accompany you to Kashyyk as your first planet in order to help the Wookiees," said Master Windu.

Naruto bow "I will retrieve it Master," said Naruto.

"May the force be with you," said Windu.

Naruto exits the chambers with Yoda following "Go to the transports I will; meet you and Ahsoka there," said Yoda. Naruto leaves to grab Ahsoka for the mission.

Naruto finds Ahsoka in her room and knocks Ahsoka answer and after seeing who it is she hugs him "Ahsoka we have a mission, I will explain it on the way," said Naruto as he returns the hug.

The two make it to a Republic transport and see Master Yoda waiting for them. "Sorry for the wait master," said Ahsoka. Yoda chuckles "no problem young one," said the old master. The three board the transport and take off with five more transports following.

The transports land on the jungle planet and they meet with the Wookiee leader. Yoda turns to Naruto "you a Ahsoka will be guided to the Shadow Land by a guide to find the holocron, you may leave after you find it to find the next one," said Yoda. The two knight bow and follow their guide.

"Hurry I must to the command center," said Yoda.

With Naruto and Ahsoka

Naruto and Ahsoka followed the guide until they reach a basket the three board it and the Wookiee guide lowers it. Once they get to the bottom Naruto looks around and sees Kaunda's force ghost as does Ahsoka "follow me young ones I will take you to the holocron," said the force ghost. Ahsoka looks frightened while Naruto walk s with Kaunda and Ahsoka following.

After walking for a mile they see several Kinraths. The ten bug like creature charge but are shocked by Naruto's force lighting. Naruto and Ahsoka run behind Kaunda until they reach a house. Naruto looks at the house "who lived in this house?" asked Naruto.

Kaunda turns to him "a former Jedi named Jolee Bindo; he also helped the original Revan during the Sith Wars," said the ghost.

"So Master Kaunda where is the holocron?" asked Ahsoka. The force Ghost turns to her "it's in a cave behind the house," said Kaunda as the three treks into the house. The three get to the back "Naruto I want you to release the genjutsu; the entrance should show up.

Kai," said Naruto as the cave entrance appears and the three enter it and look around.

The cave was narrow and had one path; it was lighted by candles. Kaunda starts to walk to the back as the two follow. In the back they see a pedestal with a round disk on it "that must be one of them," said Naruto as he walk up to it.

Naruto place a hand on the holocron and a specter appears of a black Jedi with white hair and bread "I am Jolee Bindo only those who have the blood of the prodigal knight can use this holocron," said Jolee.

"To use this holocron you must pass my test; to prove yourself worthy," said the Jedi. Naruto bow "I am ready," said Naruto

"The test is I look through you mind and see the life you lead; it's got to be virtues with no evil intent," said Jolee. Naruto nods as Jolee's eyes glow "let's take a look," he said as images flash through his mind. With each image Jolee starts to frown and it get bigger with each image.

"I thought I would never see such bigotry; and for you to not to just go crazy. This holocron is yours" said Jolee. Naruto bow "thank you master Jolee.

Naruto walks out of the cave with Ahsoka and the spirit. Kaunda stop "I sense Master Yoda is fighting the droid army; we have to hurry," said the spirit.

With Yoda

Master Yoda just took out a destroyer droid and was mowing down droid after droid. Yoda turns around and slashes another droid then deflects a shot back to the Super battle droid.

Yoda communicator beeps master Yoda activates it and Naruto is shown "Master Yoda we have found o ne part of the holocron and are coming to assist," said Naruto's voice over the communicator.

"Leave you must; go to Onderon help I have here," said the short master. Understood master," said the image of Naruto as he bows.

Naruto walks back to the lift and the guide raises it back to the village. Naruto and Ahsoka head to the medium fighter but are stopped by ten battle droids. Naruto uses force lighting and dismantles them.

They get to the fighter and blast off to their next destination of Onderon.

In fighter

In the fighter Naruto faces Ahsoka "Alright we are heading to Onderon to pick up the next holocron; we have got to be discreet or Dooku will find us," said Naruto. They cloak the ship and bypass the separatist cruisers.

Naruto pulls a lever "Navi computer has a route; time to go to hyperspace," he said as the screen shows a lot of bars and the ship disappears. The ship appears over the green planet and its moon Duxn as their console beeps "unidentified ship; identify yourself," said a voice.

Naruto puts on his speaker "this is Jedi Knight Naruto Uzumaki permission to land," said the blond Jedi.

"Very well you may land at these coordinates; we'll have a customs official meet you at this landing pad," said the air controller. Naruto leaned forward "understood I will meet them at this coordinates," he said as he takes his ship in for a landing.

Once they land a brown haired female walks up with two guards "greeting to Iziz; I am the customs agent and these are my guards," she said as she motions the two forward "you can check the ship at your leisure officer," said Naruto.

The two guards walking into the ship and ten minutes later they walk out "no contraband ma'am; they are clean," said one of the guards. The woman turns to Naruto "very well; enjoy your stay," she said. Naruto and Ahsoka bow and walk into the city.

They get a small hotel and Naruto starts to meditate; he sits lotus for ten minutes when someone knocks on the door "Ahsoka I will get it," said Naruto as he gets up and opens the door. Standing by the door is a man with a red officer's suit and a white sash.

"I am the captain of the queen's personal guard; her highness would like to see you it's an emergency," said the captain. Naruto bowed "I will meet with her as soon as I can," said the Jedi

The man bows "thank you she will be most pleased to hear that," said the officer as he walks away. Naruto frowns "we have to go Ahsoka, the queen want to speak to us," said the blond. Ahsoka and Naruto walk out to meet the queen.

End chapter

Next chapter: The queen and the second holocron,

A/N: Sorry for the wait this chapter is very weak it will get better, Naruto will meet another apparition on this planet; can anyone guess who it is. We'll see why the queen wants to talk to Naruto and the trail of this holocron. Have a nice day


	11. Contest and changes

A/N: Alright I have changed the title for the next chapter and the plan story. I will not have Naruto go for the second Holocron. Something is going to come up and Naruto is forced to leave leaving Ahsoka behind to get the holocron.

I have a contest about this

First person to guess right will get a preview of the chapter and give idea for sequal

Second person will give me an fight idea for another chapter after I place the this chapter

And The third will get a mention

Tell me what going in my mind of what is going to happen e-mail it to me and the first three will get a prize based on what I wrote.

I will give you one hint and,( it is the end)


	12. The Jedi's destruction

I don't own Naruto or Star wars

The New Jedi

I don't own Naruto or Star wars

_Flashback_

_Mindscape _

Dream sequence

**The Jedi's destruction**

At the palace of Iziz Naruto and Ahsoka just shunshined in front of the door and walked up to the sentries "halt what is your business," stated the guard. Naruto bow "I was requested to an audience with her highness," said Naruto. The guard clicks his communicator and talk to the person on the other side "alright I will send them in," said the sentry. He turns to the two "follow me the queen is waiting," he said.

They get to the throne room and see a white haired woman with brown highlights and red robe made of silk. Naruto and Ahsoka kneel "welcome Master Jedis;" said the queen. "You asked for us your highness?" asked Naruto.

The queen nods "yes we have spies that have located a separatist base in the forest; they have an invasion forces of fifty thousand droids near an old temple. Naruto eyes narrow "fifty thousand not good odds; how big is you military your highness?" asked Naruto.

The queen sighs "we only got 500 securities for Iziz and about 200 professional soldiers," she said. Naruto frowns "what does the temple hold?" asked the Ninja.

"It was erected by the exile after the Iziz Revolt led by Vaklu by the queen because of her help in putting down the revolt," said the queen.

Naruto turns to Ahsoka "that temple might have the Holocron," he said.

Ahsoka nods her head "you might be right," she said

Naruto shoots his head "what the hell," he thought. Ahsoka looks worried "are you all right?" she asked

Naruto was sweating "not sure but I need to check something," he thought.

He bows to the queen "your highness I need to get back to my ship really quick Ahsoka will stay here to help with the battle," said Naruto.

"Understood Master Jedi," she said.

Naruto rushes out of the palace and shunshins to the ship; he get there and activate his R4 unit "R4 patch me through to the Jedi Temple and block our location just in case," he said

He checks the readings "what is this it's a message saying the war is over," thought Naruto as he is patched "Jedi Temple this Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze do you copy," he asked.

He got static "no answer," he thought as he got out his comm.-link "Ahsoka, I am going back to Coruscant something wrong," he said.

"I will meet you at the ship," she said. Naruto sigh "You have to stay here and complete the mission," said Naruto

"Why," she shouted. Naruto sighed again "I might be going on a suicide mission to the temple because I can't get in contact; it would be better if one of has a chance of survival," he said.

"I love you Ahsoka and always will," he said as he shuts off the device.

He gets in the ship and leave the planet heading to the Jedi Temple. He get to the capital world and sneaks by the blockade "I have to stay invisible to the sensor radar and their eyes," he thought as he enter the atmosphere and land on the landing pad of the Jedi Temple.

He get out and is greeted by four clone trooper "You are forbidden to be on temple ground solider," said Naruto eyes narrowed at the clones and gets ready to act by starting hand signs

The clone points their blaster at Naruto "by decree of the Supreme Chancellor all Jedi's are to be executed," said the clone but they are all sent back by a gust of wind slamming killing them by the force of the collision with the wall as well as cut over their body.

Naruto runs into the temple and is horrified at the sight of the dead Jedi master, knight and padawans. He senses some people in the master's chamber and rushes to the chambers slaying any clone that get in his way.

He gets there and see Anakin igniting his lightsaber and stalk closer to something. Naruto sees youngling some with missing heads and a few cowering. He gasps as Skywalker bring his saber. Naruto activates his saber and blocks the blow "what the hell Skywalker," he shouts.

The chosen Jedi turns to Naruto "The Jedi turned against the Republic so I am doing my duty of executing the traitors," he said

Naruto balled up his fist "and you killed defenseless younglings who couldn't fight back; you have fallen into darkness Skywalker," spat Naruto

Anakin grabs his lightsaber "that funny coming from an assassin and mercenary," he said.

Naruto shakes his head "then you leave me no choice Skywalker," said the ninja as he puts his saber in a Makashi form.

The two charge each other and begin the lightsaber battle.

Naruto slashes down but is blocked by Anakin. Naruto sweeps Anakin's legs from under him and goes for a kill blow. Skywalker rolls away and gets back up as he charges in again.

Naruto blocks the blows "tell me Skywalker are you going to betray everything you hold dear?" asked the ninja.

Anakin grunts "the Jedi are the traitors and they will get what is coming to them," he said as he broke the saber lock.

Anakin used force push to force Naruto back. Naruto shoots lightning at Anakin sending him back.

Naruto blocks a blast bolt aimed at him and throws his lightsaber at the clone that shot at him cutting him in half.

Naruto looks around and sees more clone running up "Damn I can't fight them all," he thought as he grabs three spheres and throws them onto the ground. Smoke comes out of them as Naruto grabs the only two surviving younglings and runs out.

He gets to the ship and sees a dead student with one scorch mark on his chest. He get the youngling in the Fighter and blast off.

The younglings were silent after what happened at the temple "Master Uzumaki do you copy?" said a voice over the comm.-link.

"Senator Organa what is going on?" asked Naruto.

"We just rescued Master Yoda and Master Kenobi is on his way as is Master Tano," said the senator.

Very well I will meet you at your location, I was able to save two younglings from the temple," said Naruto.

The four Jedi's were walking with Organa "I just saw hundreds of clones storming the temple," said the Senator.

I faced the perpetrator Skywalker in a battle but fighting off clones as well as a Sith in battle was taxing so I fled," said Naruto.

Ahsoka gasped "why would he betray us

"We should go the temple and deactivate the signal," said Master Kenobi.

Naruto shook his head "I had a clone change it to a warning telling all Jedi's to stay away," said the Ninja.

The Jedi's and one senator were interrupted by a soldier "sir the chancellor has called an emergency assembly of the Senate," said Organa's guard.

The five head to the cockpit and as Organa speaks to the guy on the other line "I will be there," said Bail.

The four Jedi start to plan "I will take on The chancellor with Master Yoda," said Naruto

Master Kenobi will take his former apprentice," said the ninja

"What about me Naruto?" asked Ahsoka.

"I am sorry but you must protect the younglings I rescued," said Naruto

"Why am I not fighting?" demanded Ahsoka only to be cut off. We must protect these two and if three of us fail you will revive the Jedi, it is a contingency plan just in case we fall," said Naruto.

"Fine I will protect the young one," she said with resignation.

xxxxxxxxxxx

In the senate chamber Palpatine was giving a rousing speech "The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger," he said as the senate applauds.

"The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated," said the chancellor.

The Republic will be reorganized into the First Galactic Empire for a more secure society," he finished to an explosion of applause

In the Naboo section Padme turned to Organa that arrived during the speech "so this is how liberty die thunders applause," she said sadly.

xxxxxxxxx

Two hour later Naruto was walking with Master Yoda on his shoulders to Palpatine's office. They enter the office as the guards their blaster rifles at the two Jedi but our knocked out by Yoda with a force push.

"I hear a new apprentice you have emperor; or should I call you Darth Sidious," said Yoda.

Palpatine cackles "Master Yoda and Master Uzumaki your arrogance blinds you Jedi; now you will experience the full power of the dark side," said the Sith Master as he unleashes lightning.

Naruto grabbed Yoda and used substitution with a chair avoiding the lightning.

"Your rule is at an end Sith," said Naruto as he and Yoda ignite their lightsaber.

"Darth Vader will become more powerful any of us," said Sidious as he activate his red lightsaber. The two Jedi's stare down their enemy before rushing in.

End and cliff hanger

Next time Sidious vs. Naruto and Yoda the deciding battle.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to upload I had to change a few things because I did not know where to go with the holocron mission so I did a Kishimoto and pulled something out of my ass. I might do the holocron mission last might don't quote me on that.

The reason Naruto and Ahsoka were called Master is because that is their title from anyone below knight rank because they are knights. They are not masters yet. I will not do the Skywalker and Kenobi fight because it is the same so you can watch ep3. That should be it/.


	13. Sidious vs Naruto and Yoda the deciding

I don't own Naruto or Star wars

The New Jedi

**Sidious vs. Naruto and Yoda the deciding battle.**

_Start the music lightning speed from Shippuden that is where Kakashi test his two Genin in the beginning_

Naruto charges forward as Yoda jumps up and slash at Sidious but is blocked "now my chance," thought Naruto as he forms clone to help Master Yoda the clone are destroyed by Sidious almost instantly.

Naruto charges and clash blades with the Sith and the two start to fight viscously. Naruto kicks Palpatine but he flips and retaliates pushing Naruto further away. Yoda runs at amazing speeds and starts to fight the Sith as they take to the senate chamber.

Naruto recovers and runs up the wall to the chamber from an opening and sees the two masters fighting. Naruto forms a clone start a Rasengan when he sees Yoda being pushed off. He charges the evil Sith Master and tries to slam his attack into but misses and grazes Palpatine's arm slightly.

The Sith growls and kicks Naruto away "that attack hurt," growled the emperor.

Yoda meets Naruto were he landed "Okay are you Knight Uzumaki?" asked Yoda.

Naruto was breathing "I got one move that could end this battle but there is a fifty percent chance of hitting and a minute charge up time," said the ninja.

He forms fifty clones to keep the emperor busy

"This move powerful it is?" asked Yoda.

Naruto nods his head "yeah it's the complete Rasengan powered by wind chakra," said Naruto as he shakily get up.

"I was able to read my father notes on completing the Rasengan but like I said I have not mastered it," he said.

"Time I will give," said Yoda as he jumps back into the fray.

Naruto gathers chakra and forms three clones as they each parts of the attack. As the Rasengan takes shape Naruto flinches "I got to complete this attack before I lose all feeling in my arm," he thought as his attack start to make a screeching noise catching both Master's attention.

"What is that attack?" a scared Palpatine asks himself.

"Master Yoda move," shouts Naruto as Yoda disengages his fight.

Naruto shunshins away "Shunshin RasenShuriken said Naruto as he thrust his attack forward but is meet by Palpatine's saber as both fight for dominance.

Naruto puts his all into the attack and pushes forward as the senate chamber start to explode at the vocal point of the clash. Naruto attack starts to fade "shit I can't keep this up," he thought as his attack fades completely and he is pierced in the shoulder by Palpatine saber and then kicked into a float disk chair by the Sith.

The emperor throws one of the circular at Naruto who is struggling to get up. Yoda gets in front and keeps the chair from hitting Naruto with the force and sending some back at the Sith Master.

"Get up you must," said tired Yoda.

Naruto gets to his feet and throws some smoke bombs on the ground and some to the Sith blocking his vision. Yoda then jumps on his shoulder and the two Jedi flee. Forgive me; you might have won if I wasn't there to slow you down,' said Naruto.

"Your fault it is not," said Yoda as the two make way to a speeder piloted by Organa and the two head to his ship "In to exile we must go, failed we have," said Yoda.

xxxxxxxxxx

At the space cruiser Naruto was getting his shoulder wound taken care off when Kenobi walked in "how are you feeling?" asked the master.

Naruto nods his head "better now I that I almost healed," he said.

"Master Yoda want all Jedi's on board to come to the conference room as soon as possible," said Master Kenobi.

Naruto gets up and puts on his robes "let's go," he said

The two get to the conference room and see two newborn "Master Yoda wanted to see us?" asked Naruto.

Indeed I did Uzumaki," he said

We were deciding what to do with Skywalker and Senator Padme's twins," said Organa..

How about hiding them; if the emperor finds them he turns them against us," said Ahsoka.

I will take the girl; my wife and I always wanted a baby girl," said Organa.

"I can take the boy and train him to be a warrior and Jedi," offered Naruto.

Advisable that is not," said Yoda.

"We can't draw to much attention to ourselves; and having the child with you is risky if the emperor finds out; you can expect to get attacked," said Kenobi

How about his family on Tatooine," offered Naruto.

Kenobi scratches his beard "That will be for the better in the long run since I am sure Palpatine doesn't know of Anakin's family," said the master.

I will watch over him," said Kenobi.

Yoda hobble over "go to Dagobah I must," said the short master.

Naruto turns to Ahsoka "I guess I will head to my planet and prepare the village for battle with the Empire," said the ninja.

Ahsoka looks at Naruto "I will go with Naruto to help him prepare his allies." She said.

The Jedi's went their separate ways to prepare for their exile.

With Master Kenobi 

On a moister farm in the desert the former Master hands the child to Anakin step brother and his wife. He then disappears into the desert to keep an eye out for the child.

Yoda

Yoda's escape pod lands in the swamp of his chosen planet and he hobbles out a sighs as walk further inland to more swamps.

Naruto and Ahsoka

The two knights head to Naruto planet and get to the Leaf Village. They tell Lady Tsunade of what happened and are offered sanctuary. Naruto then trains Ahsoka in the use of Chakra and trains the shinobi of the village on how to fight using blaster and fighter. Naruto and the Genjutsu mistress Kurenai place a powerful illusion over the planet on with the force the other with genjtusu. Ahsoka and Naruto get married a few months later and live together in these dark times. Naruto takes a few sabotage missions to weaken the imperial war machine. But he was never caught even once was proving to be a headache to the imperial leadership because they could not find him.

The Jedi Oder minus a few is wiped out with some being murdered and other tuning traitor to save their own skin. The peace keeping force known as Jedi is no more.

End

A/N: Okay this is the end of the first part. I will start the sequel later. I am trying to figure out where to start. I am thinking with Star Killer attacking Naruto home planet. This is a special two part for the day. See yea next time.

Finished


End file.
